Gilligan's clone wars
by dragonbreath88
Summary: A cute little story that wriggled its way into my brain. Summary inside, please enjoy :) change rating for blood
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this thought came to me while I was watching an episode of Gilligan's Island. So here is a quick summary: After being expelled from the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano tries to leave her past behind. As she approaching the planet Onderon, she is attacked; her hyper drive and her navigation computer are destroyed in the process. Barely escaping alive, she crash lands on Earth specifically on an island with seven stranded castaways, getting hurt in the process. How will she get off the island without being seen? Will a certain first mate in a red shirt help her or will she be stranded forever?**

Chapter 1: the crash

As Ahsoka flew deep space, her mind wondered to her future, one that always seemed clear to her since she was young. Her family was the Order, but since her so called "family" abandoned her, she suddenly felt all alone, something she hadn't felt since she was young. The only ones who believed that she didn't bomb the temple, the only ones who defended her during her trial were her former master, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Amidala. If it hadn't been the faith of her master, Ahsoka would have been executed for a crime committed by her supposedly best friend, Barriss Offee.

Of course her master had found her and she had been put away for her crimes. But that happened before her trust for the Jedi High Council was destroyed. The young Togruta's eyes misted as she remembered hearing her skyguy admit that he wanted to leave the Order, but even more when she heard herself say, _"I know."_

Quickly wiping unspoken tears away, Ahsoka returned to her task of keeping this rust bucket that the dealer called a ship from crashing. She looked at her navigation computer, which told her she was approaching Onderon, the homeworld of Lux Bonteri. He had offered her a home after he heard about the trial, which was nice of him.

Suddenly, her radar started to pick up oncoming Separatist star ships, which means a whole lot of droids. And here she was, in a super slow ship, with no escape pods, and without an astromech to help her if any major damages are done to the ship. As if in a trance, she quickly raised the shields to maximum, and got the guns ready just in case. The star destroyers appeared out of hyperspace, their huge size quickly overshadowing the former Padawan's small ship.

 _"Unauthorized ship, identify yourself," the_ mechanical voice of a battle droid came over the communicator. Ahsoka started to panic; she didn't know whether to respond or to hyper drive out of there, and come back later. Before she could decide the Separatist general, Grievous, spoke, his voice as ragged as she remembered.

 _"Identify yourself or you will be destroyed."_ He coughed, making Ahsoka cringed at the sound. Deciding not to answer and hyper drive out of there, she quickly pressed in some random coordinates and charged up her hyper drive.

Meanwhile on the Separatist star ship…

Dozens of expensive tan colored Separatist droids worked furiously as their program demanded. The droid general Grievous, stood over them, silently glaring as he watched as one droid made contact with an old smuggling ship, the pilot not responding. His short temper lost, he slammed his fist the console making the droid stationed there jump.

"Identify yourself or you will be destroyed," he threatened, coughing at the stress the yelling but on his damaged lungs. There was still no respond, which caused the evil general to narrow his ruined eyes in suspicion.

"Uh General?" asked a nervous droid on the other side of the command center. "The pilot has just raised his shields and his hyper drive has just been activated. He's about to jump into hyperspace." The former Kaleesh growled in frustration, causing several more droids to reel back in fear of his short fuse.

"Prepare to fire!" He ordered, before a hologram of Count Dooku, the Separatist leader, appeared.

"General, have you tracked down the rogue Padawan of Anakin Skywalker yet?" He asked his voice like icicles.

The submissive general bowed his head in respect. "Yes my lord. We have tracked her to the planet Onderon and are about to fire on that little pest." He finished his sentence with one of his famous hacking cough.

"Make sure you finish off Skywalker's little _pet_ ," he practically spit, "my master is getting tired of your failures." He added with an icy glare: "and so am I. _Do not_ disappoint me."

After the meeting was ended, the infamous Jedi hunter turned towards his army of battle droids, who were awaiting his command. "FIRE ON MY MARK!" He yelled, slamming his mechanical hand on the console. The droids flinched, quickly manning the cannons, training them on an unsuspecting Ahsoka Tano.

Back on the smuggling ship….

The former Padawan started to panic as the computer told her that the star ships were arming their cannons and training them on her. As if to make matters worse, her shields suddenly dropped, and her guns going off line, making her a sitting duck; the perfect target.

 _Well at least the hyper drive still works,_ she thought as she quickly maneuvered the rust bucket, barely missing a blast shot from the enemy ship. Soon her ship was ready to make the jump to hyperspace, but before her ship smeared the stars across the space-time, a lucky shot hit her hyper drive on the back of her ship, which sling-shot her across the galaxy, the shock wave causing the nearby star ships to lose power.

Unfortunately for the young Tortuga, Ahsoka didn't realize it until she was deep in hyperspace, her computer turning red, alarms warning that both hyper drive and navigation computer were damaged and not functioning.

 _Why didn't I spend the few extra credits to buy an astromech?!_ The former Padawan thought grudgingly. She quickly pressed a few buttons, barely keeping her panic under wraps. After several intense minutes, Ahsoka managed to get the ship out of hyper drive, although her navigation computer was still offline. Unfortunately, she was heading right towards an asteroid field. With her super quick reflexes, Ahsoka easily dodged the asteroids, but a larger one easily struck the back of the ship, knocking out the larger engines….and the life support.

"Oh, no no no no no no, NO!" She shouted frustrated. She quickly brought up the star charts and spotted a planet not far from where she was that was able to support life. So hoping that her decision was good, she quickly steered the ship towards the planet.

Soon she approached the moon and the planet. Keeping a close eye on the ship's power, Ahsoka tried to make contact with Onderon, but all she got was static.

"Must be too far out of range," Ahsoka muttered to herself and she tried to check the damage. "Or the asteroid must've taken it out. Uh oh." Suddenly the power went out, and the emergency power switched on, plunging everything in an eerie red. The ship shook as it entered the atmosphere, and Ahsoka felt the interior heat up as she plunged past the atmosphere.

Trying to control the crash, the burnt orange Togruta yanked on the controls, just barely skimming the water. It took all her strength but unfortunately she lost control and the ship plunged into the cold blue waters and as it crashed, the former Padawan banged her head on the console. She struggled to stay conscious, as the glass cracked from the pressure. Grabbing only her lightsaber she held her breath, pushing open and swam up towards the surface, but something stopped her.

Looking down, Ahsoka saw that her foot was caught in one of the seams. She tugged and pulled, unable to free her foot. Panicking she unhooked her lightsaber (being very grateful that she kept it) and activated and cut her foot free.

After her head broke the surface, she looked around and in the distance; Ahsoka spotted a lone tropical island. The only problem: she had to swim to get there. Head throbbing, and groaning inwardly, with the sun beating overhead, Ahsoka started to swim.

It was around noon when she made it to the beach, tired, exhausted, and _starving._ Lying on the beach for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath, when she heard her stomach growl, and felt her head throb very painfully.

Getting up, her head started to swim, and when she felt it, Ahsoka could feel a knot about the size of her fist. She needed to get medical supplies, and she needed to stay awake, to be sure she didn't have a concussion.

 _Come on Tano,_ she thought after a few minutes of blissful sun shine. Grudgingly, she carefully got up and went exploring for a place to call temporary home until she can make contact with Lux.

As the sun started to set, Ahsoka _still_ couldn't find a place to stay. She'd been trekking for most of the evening, she had climbed up hill after hill, searching for natives or _some_ form of life, but had found nothing. Ahsoka approached the peak, and her breathe was taken away as she over looked the island. It was magnificent, with a volcano on the west side, ocean to the east, and nothing but green lush jungle in between. In the distance, she saw the most beautiful sun set, the clouds becoming a mix of purples, pinks and oranges. Shaking herself, the young Togruta continued to hike to find a place to stay, but as Ahsoka placed her foot in front of her, she slipped, falling down a rough steep muddy hill, which plunged her into a muddy pond.

"YUCK!" Ahsoka shouted, spitting mud out of her mouth. She was completely covered in mud, with some in her mouth. Wiping, though it didn't help, she waded through the pond, spitting the yuck out of her mouth as she walked.

The sun was just at the horizon, when she heard the first sign that this little island was inhabited. It was near a small lagoon, where a young human male wearing a bright red, long sleeved tee shirt, with bell bottom blue jeans, white shoes, and a white floppy hat sat. The young man had dark black hair sticking out of his hat, with the prettiest blue eyes Ahsoka had ever seen. He was holding reel, with a white rectangular box sitting next to a bucket filled with nothing. Walking up behind him was another human male, but this guy was a lot older and a lot bigger than the other guy. He wore a blue shirt, tucked into khaki pants, with black and white deck shoes and a weird hat with a strange symbol on the front. The older man had grey hair peeking out from his hat, and blue eyes just like the younger man's.

 _They must be related,_ Ahsoka thought as she ducked behind some bushes. When that didn't prove to be a vantage point to see anything, she scaled a coconut tree; when she reached the top she could see and hear everything perfectly, especially with chubby yelling.

"Gilligan! What on earth are you doing?!" The question was directed to the boy, whose name Ahsoka assumed was Gilligan.

 _What a weird name to give to someone,_ she thought as she watched the scene below. The young fellow jumped up from where he was sitting, obviously surprised by the bigger one's arrival.

"Oh, hi Skipper," Gilligan said nervously. He started to fiddle with nothing, probably nervous about something.

The Skipper turned to Gilligan, his face split ear to ear with an unnaturally calm smile. Ahsoka knew that type of smile; her master would give to her whenever she would mess up on a mission and he wanted to get what happen. And by the looks of the things Gilligan was used to that smile, seeing how he returned it with a natural good natured smile.

"Whatcha doing little buddy?" the big man asked.

"Fishing," was the young human's reply. He gestured to the empty bucket with one of his bony fingers. "But I don't know why, but they just aren't biting today." The big man looked ready to bust a vein but remained calm.

"That's okay, Gilligan." The Skipper said in defeat. "We'll just have fruit tonight. Come on, let's go pick some bananas." As they sauntered off, Ahsoka climbed down, and looked at the bucket then at the water. Looking back into the jungle and making sure those two weren't coming back, she took a deep breath before diving into the lagoon, immediately swimming to the bottom and grabbing two handfuls of fish. Returning to the surface, glad that some of the mud had washed off, she conspicuously put the fish in the bucket, right when she heard the voices getting louder. Climbing back up the tree, she watched with joy as the boy and man came back, with their arms full with a weird moon shaped food.

 _Now we wait for them to see my gift,_ she thought happily.

Gilligan's pov

The Skipper and the young first mate had just finished picking several dozen bananas, and returned to pick up the fishing reel, the bucket and the radio.

When they got back to the lagoon, Skipper immediately went for the reel and the radio, while Gilligan went for the bucket, but as he stooped to pick it up he stopped.

"Uh Skipper?" Gilligan said slowly backing away from the bucket. The young man heard Skipper sigh in annoyance,

"Yes Gilligan?" the old sea salt replied.

"Did you fill the bucket with fish?" He asked being quiet scared.

"No Gilligan," the skipper answered sarcastically. "I didn't fill the bucket with fish. I WAS WITH YOU THE ENTIRE TIME!" He shouted the last part, making his first mate flinch. The captain of the S.S Minnow was about to reach for his hat for his famous cap slap, when his eyes fell upon the previously empty, now full bucket of small fish, which were still moving.

"Gilligan," he said a little bit scared himself. "Do you know what this means?"

"That if I wish for something it'll come true?" Gilligan asked. He flinched when the Skipper's hand went to his hat, threatening to hit him with it.

"No," The skipper chastised, and then he leaned in real close. "It means that there is someone else on the island."

 **A/N: So that's the first chapter. I apologize for it being so short, but don't worry I promise I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer, and the fourth chapter of Star Wars: the criminal mind will be posted sometime in the next two weeks** **peace out people.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Encounter

Later that night, back at the camp….

"Now, go back and tell me _exactly_ what happened." The professor said, cocking his head as he always did when something suspicious went on.

"Well, we were fishing, right? But there weren't any fish, so the Skipper and I went to pick some bananas for dinner, and when we came back there was fish in the bucket." The first mate explained, nodding at his explanation.

"Did you two see anything unusual around the bucket? Like footprints or a weapon of some sort?" The professor asked. If the mystery person had left anything behind they could track them and find a way off this god forsaken island. The first mate knitted his eyebrow as he thought, then his eyes lit up with excitement as he picked up a strange metal tube and handed it to the Professor who immediately took an interest to it.

He turned it over in his fingers, noticing that it seemed made to fit someone's hand specifically and that there were multiple buttons. He must've hit the button that activated it, because a blade of pure green energy sprang to life, elongating into a blade, which hummed with energy.

Seven pairs of eyes all landed on him: the chocolate brown eyes of Mary Ann Summers, the green eyes of Ginger Grant, and the blue eyes of Thurston Howell III and his wife, Lovey Howell, all watched the Professor as his face was a washed in an eerie green glow.

The seven castaways were all silent, as they watched the professor swing the strange sword around, the hum singing with every movement.

"This is astounding," the professor muttered, just barely above a whisper. "The hilt seems to shape the blade, which seems to be made out of pure plasma."

"Not only that," the first mate added. "It's made up of energy." The Skipper took of his captain's hat and slapped it on Gilligan's head, although very lightly.

"That's what he just said _Gilligan,_ " the skipper said, shoving his hat back onto his head.

"I know that, but I was just translating," The first mate said, a dumb smile on his face.

"Oh golly Professor," Mary Ann said, drawing the attention back to the dilemma at hand. "W-who do you think made it?"

"Well, it's too advanced to be the work of any native, and I see no stamp of Department of Defense, so it must be independently made by the person who caught the fish for all of us." The professor theorized, pressing the same button he pushed to turn the strange device on, turning it off. He placed it on the communal table, the other staring intently at it.

"Whoever made it," the professor said, his eyebrows knitted in question. "They will come out and get it. And when they do, we'll be waiting." The professor went to the supply hut, probably to search his science books to see if he could find any information on the strange device, which sat on the bamboo table, glinting in the torch light.

"You know, I was in a science fiction movie," Ginger said, breaking the silence. "And there were these aliens who landed on this island, with a bunch of people and they started to abduct random people and experiment on them."

Mr. Howell scoffed at the movie star's comment. "No alien would _dare_ experiment on a Howell. Why, I'd have those scoundrels' medical license revoked in an instant."

"Oh Thurston!" His wife, Lovey, exclaimed.

"Well, when you're rich you can do anything." Thurston joked, pinching his wife's cheeks. They bid the other castaways goodnight; following them were Gilligan, Mary Ann, then Ginger, and lastly the Skipper, all went into their respected huts and had a peaceful night's sleep.

Ahsoka pov

At last, the young Togruta found a big cave to sleep in, with a medium sized fire going, which cooked her dinner of fish. Once her stomach was full, she lay down, but something didn't feel right. The former Padawan had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she got when she was anxious about a mission.

Slowly getting up, she patted her hip, feeling only her shoto and not her standard lightsaber. Groaning, she realized she must've dropped it back at the lagoon, and those humans took it back to camp with them. Quickly putting out her fire, she scaled a tree in less than five minutes, and in the distance spotted a line of smoke, which, according to her training, meant that there was a settlement. _That_ was her destination, and quickly jumped from tree top to tree top, getting there with the moon guiding her.

Landing right outside the settlement, she scanned the clearing for any signs of danger. Seeing nothing, Ahsoka stepped out, and started to explore the little camp. There were five huts made out of bamboo and palm fonds, but each was different. Looking through a window of the closest one, she saw two females, one with pretty dark skin, and lushes brown hair, like Senator Amidala, the other with bright red hair, like Master Kenobi, and creamy skin. They were sleeping in separate bamboo beds with ratty blankets on top of them.

Deciding to take another risk, she peeked into another hut; just see what was in them. This one held an elderly couple; they also sleeping on separate bamboo beds, except unlike the other hut, this one smelled heavily of expensive perfume. Itching her nose, Ahsoka moved on to the next one, which housed a middle age, scholar-type person, with a well-built body. He had curly brown hair, and he was surrounded by different types of crates, which were labeled but Ahsoka couldn't make out the words. In the last hut, there were the same two people from earlier, although the boy was tossing fitfully in his sleep. In the dead center of the small little community there was a communal table, made also of bamboo…with Ahsoka's lightsaber sitting on it, gleaming in the torchlight.

Making sure that nothing was broken, she clipped it on her belt and turned to leave. But as she passed the hut with the scholar, she stopped. Peeking inside once again, she noticed a small, white bag with a giant red cross on it. Of course from her experience on the battlefield, she knew that was probably a medic bag, with needle and thread for stitches, antibiotics for cuts, bandages for more severe injuries and maybe some pain killers. That bag might come in handy, but Ahsoka couldn't steal the entire bag, so she opted for the bandages and a small bit of the pain killers. And besides, it wasn't like they were going anywhere. It didn't take long for her to realize that these people were like her: stranded, although she suspected they'd been here a lot longer than she.

Quietly opening the bamboo door and wincing at the slight creak, the young girl used her Jedi stealth to sneak in the hut, move around the man, and grab the bag. She was almost out the door, when a small snore which emanated from the human made her jump, but the thing that scared her most was the bloodcurdling scream that came from the other side, waking the man in the hut.

"Hey!" He said when he saw her. Quickly running, and making sure to stay to the shadows, Ahsoka darted out of, the med kit banging against her back. She continued to run until the trees grew dense and thick with vines and thorny roses, which scratched her burnt orange skin, causing the tiny cuts to form on her exposed skin. The shouts of her pursuers, her heavy breathing and the painful throb of her head injury became a symphony as she tried to make her way back to her little cave.

Getting lost twice, she finally made it back, but despite having a long, emotionally draining day, she still couldn't sleep due to the recent adrenaline rush and the fear of being caught. It was almost exactly like when she was running from the millions of clones hunting her on Coruscant while she was trying to prove that she didn't bomb the temple. The fear of being caught outweighed the risk for a quick sleep, even if she went deeper and deeper into the planets core where fewer clones were.

Her heart raced a million miles a minute as she rummaged through the med kit, smiling as she did so. Deep down, the Jedi part of her chastised and felt bad for stealing from people who probably needed it more than she does, but the un-Jedi part of her (yeah it's a thing) applauded her for being so successful, but also chastised her for being seen. Now they were probably going to hunt her down and do the Force knows what to her. But for now, she would just try and sleep; she had a long day tomorrow trying to contact someone, preferably Lux, but for that she needed tools and materials, and to get those she needed…to steal.

"Ugh," she groaned as she made a list of all her injuries: a throbbing head, most likely a concussion, a medium sized cut on her right jaw from hitting all the branches, and multiple cuts all over her arms and legs. Looking over her clothes, she continued to groan, growing grouchier by the minute. Her little red dress was torn in three places, and her leggings were torn beyond repair and dirtied.

Deciding to deal with her injuries first, she took out the gauze and started to wrap it around her head, thankful that her montrals weren't bigger yet. The painful headache eased to a dull throb, which made Ahsoka a little happier. After that, she walked to the back of the cave were a small pond sat, water dripping from a stalagmites. Leaning in, she started to clean the wound on her face, putting little antibiotics on it, and then dressing it. The young Togruta did the same for the smaller cuts, and before long, adrenaline rush had faded, and Ahsoka felt her eyes close against her will. She laid down, using a rock for her pillow and gravel as her mattress; the _drip, drip_ of the water her lullaby and pretty soon she fell into a deep, blissful, dreamless sleep.

Gilligan's pov

 _Five minutes earlier…._

Gilligan tossed and turned fitfully in his sleep, the nightmare consuming everything. He'd have nightmares like this sometimes when he had a stressful day or something bad almost happened to him, like when he was forced to be hunted down like an animal for Jonathan Kinkaid. Yeah, his fellow castaways probably thought that he shrugged it off, like he usually did, but it had scared him so bad, he was almost afraid of going in the jungle by himself.

Anyway, in his nightmare, everything was perfect, the sky was a brilliant blue, with only a few small fluffy clouds dotting the sky, the sun shining down on the young first mate and his little island home, warming him up, the water a brilliant aquamarine, so clear you could see the scales of the fish flash as the sun's ray caught them. And the first mate was sitting on the shore, enjoying a nice picnic with his little island family. Suddenly, the scene changed and he was back at the huts, each of them aflame, orange and yellow flames engulfing them. He watched in horror as each of the castaways tried to put it out. Gilligan tried to move, but for some reason his feet wouldn't work, they seemed glued to the ground! As he continued to struggle, the sand seemed to crawl up his legs, swallowing him, now engulfing his waist. He started to squirm and scream, hoping to get the others attention, but they just stood there laughing and pointing at him like he was some sort of freak.

The sand was up to his chest, crushing the air out of his lungs, making it difficult to breathe. His eyes widened as the young first mate's mouth and nose was covered up, Gilligan still screaming as darkness consumed him.

He woke up screaming, waking up the Skipper, and startling him so much that he fell out of his hammock. The Skipper quickly tried to calm his little buddy down, but he couldn't with him flailing around in his hammock, his eyes still closed.

"Gilligan wake up!" The Skipper shouted, worried about his little buddy. He still didn't wake up, but he stopped flailing. The Skipper shook Gilligan's shoulder until the first mate finally woke up, a wild look in his usually calm blue eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked as he took in his surroundings.

"Gilligan, little buddy, you were having a nightmare," the Skipper explained.

"What in the name of the dime is going on here!" shouted Mr. Howell showing up at the crews' hut in his ninety dollar pajamas, clutching his teddy bear in one hand. Next to him was Lovey looking very discombobulated, wearing her silk nightgown.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Howell," the skipper apologized for the clumsy first mate, who was still in his bed but fully awake. "Gilligan was having a nightmare, but he's alright now."

"Well I should say so," Lovey said, patting her curly hair. "The way he was shouting it sounded like someone was being massacred."

"Skipper? Gilligan? Is everything alright in here?" Ginger asked, wrapped in an orange beach towel, with Mary Anne wearing one of the Professor's shirt as a night shirt, appearing right beside her. They all looked at the Skipper and Gilligan with big worried eyes but the Skipper just assured them that Gilligan was alright and that it was just a dream.

As the castaways started to disperse and head back to their huts, the Professor came out of the jungle, which prompted Gilligan to ask, "Skipper why is the Professor coming out of the jungle?" The Skipper came to the window and found the scholar talking to the others with twigs sticking out of his hair.

"I don't know," the Skipper said, looking anxious. "Let's go ask him."

"Ah Skipper, I'd been meaning to talk to you," the Professor said when he spotted them. "The med kit was taken and I believe that there are some head hunters were here."

"Oh professor, are you sure? I mean it just could be some frightened person," the skipper said, hoping that the Head hunters hadn't returned.

"I'm certain that they have most likely returned to the island," he said pointing to the supply hut/lab. "One of them broke into my hut and stole the medical kit. I saw her as plain as day wearing what looked like ceremonial war paint and had a ceremonial headdress." Gilligan did a double take at what he said, not because of the big words but because he said 'she'.

"Wait did you say 'she?" Gilligan asked confused. The professor nodded his face a blank expression. "So the headhunter's a girl?"

"I concur that it is a tad anomalous that the headhunters would use a female to do anything dangerous, but with the way they did what is far out of the ordinary." the professor said, making Gilligan form a confused look on his face.

"What?" the first mate asked waiting for the translation. The Skipper looked at him with a look of exasperation, and being tired probably didn't help his temper.

"Gilligan, the Professor just said that it was strange that the headhunters would use a woman for anything dangerous, like sneaking around," The Skipper said and Gilligan smiled and nodded, happy that someone knew what the Professor was saying.

"Oh, that makes much more since," the first mate said.

"I propose we form a search party, to look for the missing medical kit, and we can set a trap for the headhunter as well."

"You're right Professor, but right now, I think we should all go and get some sleep." The skipper said, walking back to his hut with Gilligan on his tail. "We all need to be functioning at maximum level tomorrow."

"Yeah, and we need to be awake because of the headhunter." Gilligan said, causing he Skippers blood pressure to rise.

"GILLIGAN!" The skipper yelled chasing the first mate around the community until he relented and went back to sleep. Gilligan quietly walked into his hut and climbed into his hammock, wondering why a headhunter would take the weapon that was on the communal table. Sighing tiredly, the first mate felt his eyes close against his will.

Ahsoka pov…

Ahsoka awoke to the sound of birds chirping happily announcing the day's start. Stretching, she stepped outside her little cave, the sun felt perfectly warm.

Although, something wasn't right. Where was she? How'd she get here? Was she on a mission and did she get separated from her unit? She'll have to contact Master Skywalker…then it crashed down on her like a wave. The Jedi temple bombing. The chase. The Trial. Her decision not go back to the Jedi Order. The crash. And finally the encounter.

Ahsoka wondered how the natives reacted to her presence and wondered what they were going to do. Hopefully they wouldn't overreact like the Talz Master Skywalker told her about, how their anger got Chairman Cho killed. But most of that happened because of the Chairman of Pantora and his greed. But that's another story entirely.

Anyway, she decided to start the day by getting fruit, but unfortunately, she wasn't sure which fruits were edible and which were poisonous. Her stomach rumbled, which prompted her to hurry and find food.

"Maybe I could eat what those natives were eating yesterday," Ahsoka said to herself. "What'd they call it again? A bana?"

"Ah a banana!" a voice corrected. Startled, she ducked behind a bush, and peeking out she saw that boy from the camp, with the strange fruit in his hand. He was sitting under a tree, with a whole bunch of them clustered together. The boy was happily eating it that is until some sort of furry creature jumped down and snatched the one he was eating.

"Gladys," he said, running after the creature. "Get back here with my banana!" Ahsoka saw them coming this way, and so she retreated father back into the bush, hoping her grumbling stomach wouldn't give her away. The hairy creature jumped clean over her, but the boy, who attempted to do the same thing, didn't. Instead his leg hit Ahsoka on her shoulder, causing her to cry out and be pulled out of the bushes, and the human to lose his momentum and fall face first onto the ground. Rubbing her sore shoulder, she heard the boy groan, but he didn't sound that hurt.

"Oh boy, wait till I tell Skipper what happened," he muttered, and Ahsoka's heart started to beat so hard she was afraid it would come out of her chest. Slowly getting up so that not to get noticed she started it back, but he must've noticed the movement in his peripheral vision, because he started to turn towards her, making the young Togruta freeze in terror.

His blue eyes stared at her shoes, and he seemed surprised and little bit scared that he was staring at someone else's shoes. The boy's head moved further up, until his blue eyes met her blue eyes. The boy, whose name she suddenly remembered was Gilligan, opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out of it. His eyes were huge, and they were filled with terror. Trying to seem friendly, she smiled, but that just made him more scared.

"SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR! PPPPPPPPRRRRRROOOOOOOFFFFFEEEEEEEESSSSSEEEERRRRRRR!" He shouted. Ahsoka had been in enough battles to realize that he was calling reinforcements. Although the former Padawan could fight without her lightsabers, she was still badly injured from the other day, so taking the shouting as her cue to leave; Ahsoka jumped the bushes and headed towards the cave, leaving the boy to scream his head off. Unfortunately she got lost…

Mary Anne pov…

The innocent farm girl from Kansas was hanging laundry with Ginger and chatting with the Professor when she heard Gilligan yell for help. The conversation immediately stopped, and the Professor dashed into the jungle, leaving the two women to wonder and worry.

"Oh I hope Gilligan's alright," Mary Anne worried as she hung up some of the Skipper's pants. The movie star was taking down the dry clothes and folding them, putting them into a separate basket, shrugging at Mary Anne's statement.

"Well, I hope that it isn't that headhunter the Professor saw last night," she said, folding one of Gilligan's red shirts. "It might've been that he found something interesting and he wanted to show the Professor." At least she was optimistic, but poor Mary Anne's mind went to the worst case scenarios. What if he was hurt really, really, really bad? Without the medical kit, then he'd be up a creak depending on the severity of the injury. Or what if it was the headhunter and he was being held captive at sword point? Mary Anne voiced her concerns, but Ginger helped calm her down by taking her mind off things like the performance they were going to put on that night, or the exotic berries they found early that morning.

That did the trick, until the bushes rustled.

"Oh don't worry Mary Anne," Ginger said seeing the worried look on her friend's face. "It's probably just Gilligan or the Professor. "

"I feel like I'm on edge," she admitted. "I haven't felt like this since I was in grade school and I had to give a book report on a book that was too difficult to read."

"Really?" Asked Ginger, getting sucked into the story despite the rustling getting louder and louder, "what happened next?"

"Oh well, I was standing at the front of the class, and I was panicking so I just made stuff up at the top of my head, and it never had nothing to do with the book. Boy was the teacher mad! His face looked like a cherry tomato when I was done." The girls giggled, ignoring the continuing growth of the rustling. Suddenly, the rustling just stopped and they heard someone breathing really heavy then gasping in surprise.

Turning the girls saw a sight that made them freeze in fear. Mary Anne saw a light orange girl, wearing a tight maroon mini dress, which was torn in several places, with dark grey leggings, knee high matching boots, and elbow long gloves. She had a lighter red belt, crisscrossing, meeting a metal hexagon with an eggplant colored flap hanging out of it. On her face, she had white markings on her forehead, and cheeks, the most predominate shape was a diamond on her forehead. Her eyes were startlingly blue, mimicking the ocean water on a clear day, and on her head she had some sort of white headdress with blue stripes. It looked like it was fashioned to look like she had dull horns and weird head tail thingies.

The girls continued to stare as the girl closed her eyes for a minute, and Mary Anne noticed that she had a bandage around the headdress and on her face, with tiny little cuts all over her arms. Plus, her eyes kept darting to the picnic basket the girls brought for lunch. Inside there were several mangoes, a few bananas and a coconut crème pie that was still cooling. The young farm girl heard a grumble, which the unknown female winced at, and licked her lips, and continued to eye the basket.

"Ginger I think she's hungry," Mary Anne whispered to her friend who was holding Mr. Howell's boxers up like a shield.

"Well, what makes you think it's hungry? And how do you know it's a she?" she whispered back, keeping her eyes on the stranger. The girl's eyes flicked back and forth between the two, as if following an intense tennis match.

Not bothering to answer Ginger, Mary Anne bent down slowly, as not to startle or frighten the poor thing, and opened the basket, and pulled out two mangoes. Like feeding an animal back on the farm, Mary Anne slowly walked towards the young head huntress (or so she thought it was a headhunter) and put the fruit at her feet.

"Go on, it's alright," she coaxed. Narrowing her eyes the unknown female bent down, snatched the mangoes off the ground, and devoured them in less than five minutes before flashing a smile and darting into the trees. Not three seconds after, the Professor, the Skipper and Gilligan came crashing through the tree line, looking like they had run all the way.

"You ladies alright?" The Skipper asked, grabbing Mary Anne's hands with worry in his eyes. Mary Anne was happy that Skipper was worried; it almost likes\ her big brother Vern when she got lost for a few days in the cornfields. It was a BIG cornfield.

"Oh yes Skipper we're fine," Mary Anne said, hugging the big cuddly teddy bear.

"We're safe too," Ginger said, winking her heavily mascaraed eyes.

"I believe it is time for us to confront this head hunter," the professor said. "We should set several traps for him around the island, for maximum assurance."

"Yeah not only that we have the best chance in catching the crook," Gilligan translated, earning him a slap on the head by the Skipper.

"Let's get back to the huts," the professor said, leading the small group. Mary Anne and Ginger looked at each other and silently agreed to not to tell anyone except Gilligan.

Ahsoka pov…

Ahsoka walked in the right direction back to her cave; she couldn't help but think about the two humans she encountered. They could've called the others, they could've killed her, but they didn't. She had been showed kindness before from people like Hondo Ohnaka, but that was different. These girls gave her food, and it was delicious. Like a jogen fruit, but a little sweeter and lighter in color. It made her feel bad about stealing the med kit, so tonight when she was looking for food, she would return it. It ease her conscious a bit.

Arriving at her cave, she started to make her fire, but her head was throbbing nonstop. Feeling nauseous she vomited the contents of her stomach, collapsing right there, as the sun climbed the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: a chance meeting

"GILLIGAN!" Shouted the Skipper in anger. He and his first mate had been instructed by the Professor to work on a trap, which would be used in the event that their secret guest became hostile. After they had finished, Gilligan had accidentally stepped on the trigger rope, which had caused the entire thing to fall apart. Jonas Grumby was furious, to say the least.

"I'm sorry Skipper," the first mate said sadly as he was pulled down. "I guess I tripped over my own feet, or a rock or something." The old sea salt rolled his eyes at his first mate, still fuming from what happened earlier.

"Gilligan, can't you get it through that thick skull of yours?" Skipper angrily demanded, but his anger was quickly defusing. "This trap may be the only thing that stands between us and that native girl in case she gets really hostile."

"But Skipper why can't we just sit down and talk, like friends?" The first mate asked innocently.

"Sure Gilligan we can do that," answered the Skipper sarcastically. "Right after we invite the Headhunters down here for a little game of duck duck goose. So, let's get back to work!" Gilligan jumped and scrambled back, hurriedly working to redo the trap. Sighing the Skipper turned and saw the Professor with Mary Anne and Ginger right behind him, worry gleaming in their eyes. The Professor seemed to be carrying a crude looking bow with a few arrows in a quiver, which was slung over his back.

"Professor is everything alright?" the skipper asked as soon as the trio entered the clearing. The Professor looked at him with heightened intelligence, but also a small gleam of worry in his eyes. He clutched the bow so hard that his knuckles were white as snow.

"I'm afraid not skipper," he said, looking at the worried looking girls. "Mary Anne and Ginger have encountered the native girl, and luckily they have given me a full description on what she looks like." Skipper's eyes went huge; the girls had an encounter with the supposed headhunter? He was a fool to leave them alone with all of this chaos around them happening but since he didn't see any damage the girls encounter must have been a peaceful one.

"And from what I can conclude," the professor continued, breaking the skipper from his train of thought. "The person on this island doesn't seem to be a Marubi, and if it is a headhunter it's one that might have separated from the tribe."

"Oh, Professor," Mary Anne whined silently. "I told you that this girl didn't look to be a threat or a head hunter. Why, she looked barely over the age of seventeen. And besides, I suspect that she won't be able to fight without enough energy."

"Well, either way we're going to protect ourselves just in case," the professor countered. The girls nodded solemnly and left, heading back to camp to get a head start on lunch.

Gilligan, hearing the conversation from his vantage point, sighed. The girls had told him what happened yesterday after the incident, but surprisingly they didn't seem too shaken up about it. Ginger had told him that the young girl had a great sense of fashion, though she claimed that her hair was probably a rat's nest. And Mary Anne seemed to feel the sorriest for the mystery girl; she told the young first mate that the girl's rib cage was showing and she had dark purple bags under those scared blue eyes.

Racking his brain, Gilligan thought back to earlier that day when he saw her before the girls did, and remembered seeing not maliciousness or evil, but simple confusion, nervousness and even fear. She shook so violently Gilligan was worried about her, even though he had fear written all over his face at the time. He had some bad run ins with headhunters. But the thing that had his attention at the time was the bloody bandage wrapped around her head, which was dirty from grime.

Shaking his head, a smell caught his attention. It was the spicy smell of burning palm fronds, and when he turned around he saw a thick line of smoke from where their camp was. He felt his blood run cold; the girls and the Howells were at camp.

"HEY! OUR CAMP IS ON FIRE!" the first mate shouted down with urgency. For a split second, the Professor and the Skipper looked at him, before his words were finally processed. The two immediately jolted for camp, with Gilligan right on their heels.

Ahsoka pov…

The first thing that Ahsoka could hear was fire crackling. Sitting up, she walked out of her cave and quickly scaled a coconut tree. The sight that met her was giant orange flames licking the sky, in bright colors of orange and red. With her montrals she could here female screams, mixed in with another scream that seemed to be more masculine; the realization soon dawning on her that some of the natives were trapped within the blaze. Not wanting to assume the other natives were going to get there on time she maneuvered the tree tops with Jedi grace as she sped towards the burning settlement, each step bringing her closer and closer to the smoke

Soon she reached the edge of the blaze, still quite a ways from where the settlement was. Ahsoka couldn't see anything because of the smoke that blocked her vision, and she struggled to breath, her lungs burning with every breath. Taking a big gulp of fresh air she plunged into the fire.

Gilligan's pov

Because of his unnaturally thin legs and adrenaline that pumped through his body, Gilligan was able to make it to the edge of the blazed before the Skipper and Professor. He looked for a way in, but before he plunged blindly into the fire to save his friends he heard moans and coughs.

He glanced over and saw Mr. and Mrs. Howell, along with Ginger lying on the ground, which was damp, so the flames couldn't reach them. They were all covered in soot and ash, but none of them seemed too hurt. Their eyes opening, clutching their heads from the lack of oxygen they looked around worriedly before spotting Gilligan.

"Oh Gilligan," Ginger sobbed, running over to the first mate. Her green eyes were wide with fright and worry, and she pointed a shaky finger towards the flames. "Mary Anne's still in there!"

That was all Gilligan had to hear before he tried to run off into the flames, but was stopped by the attractive movie star. He tried to remove her grip, but she wouldn't budge, so unable to free his friend from the flames Gilligan knelt down and started to sob, that is until he heard Mr. Howell say, "Good heavens what's that?"

Picking his head up, he saw where the elderly couple were looking, seeing the young headhuntress laying the unconscious farm girl down next to a small pond just across some hedges. Mary Anne didn't seem hurt, but the young girl did. The first mate saw that she clutched her side and when she stood, all Gilligan could do was cringe when he was the injury.

It was a burn; a fist sized one to be exact right where most of her dress used to be. It was already bubbling and blistering, and from what Gilligan remembered from the Sailor's handbook, she needed to clean and dress that thing immediately. The young first mate quickly but quietly made his way towards the girl, staying in the shadows as the flames started to diminish; and watched as the stranger looked over Mary Anne, pushing two fingers up against her neck to see if there was a pulse.

Gilligan sighed quietly as he saw the stranger relax which must have meant that the young farm girl was still alive, dirty but alive. The first mate's eyes followed the supposed headhunter as she glanced at the flames, which were slowly started to smolder, and limped slowly away right when Mary Anne was starting to come around.

Ahsoka pov

"ARGH!" Ahsoka growled as pain shot through her side. She immediately clutched the recent burn she had received from a falling tree branch while trying to rescue the young brunette, but it was well worth it to feel the girl's pulse under her fingers. The young Togruta continued to walk until she came to the lagoon, barely able to keep her eyes open, and still breathing pretty heavily. Looking down at her reflection, the young former Jedi felt her eyes water, not form the pain or the sting of the smoke, but because she looked older.

She never intended in growing up so quickly, but being a Jedi Padawan in the middle of the greatest civil war in the history of the Galactic Republic ever, you had to grow up fast and leave any childhood fantasies behind. Ignoring the constant throb in her side, Ahsoka pulled her legs close to her, and began sobbing into her legs, letting any emotional build up flow.

 _Why did this have to happen to me?!_ Ahsoka thought, angry and sad at the same time. _Why did Barriss have to betray the Republic, betray me?! I feel so lost Master, what do I do?_ Ahsoka was sobbing so much she didn't hear a certain young man walk up behind her and just stare at her.

She was aware of someone standing behind her but she didn't care at the moment, she didn't even care if it was one of the natives coming to kill her. It didn't take her long before her tears ran out, and she was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and her injuries weren't getting any better.

Attempting to stand, she walked past whoever stood right in front of her, but her vision blurred and her legs gave out. Luckily she felt some one catch her, and all she saw was bright blue eyes and a red shirt, before darkness consumed her.

 _Ahsoka knew as soon as she opened her eyes, she was dreaming, but that didn't make the nightmare any less real. She stood at the front entrance of the Jedi temple, and as the sun was slowly setting, the young Togruta could see her master, followed by several thousand clone troopers, march, his face void of any emotion except for anger and hate. The 501_ _st_ _marched into the temple, immediately opening fire on the temple guards._

 _Yellow and blue mixed together, but the temple guards soon fell under rain of laser blasts. They entered the main part of the temple, and soon the younglings in the temple met the same fate, along with several masters. And her master did this, with the 501_ _st_ _, without even blinking. His usual sky blue eyes were a horrible yellow color and the only time they had changed like that was when she, Master Kenobi and Skywalker had been trapped on Mortis, and when he was brainwashed by the Son._

 _Ahsoka tried to get her master's attention but since this was a vision, she couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as she watched as her master strode into the Jedi High Council room and cut down several defenseless younglings._

 _"Why are you showing me this?!" Ahsoka shouted to no one in particular as the image faded into black._

"This was the fate that awaited you, Ahsoka Tano," _answered the voice that sounded disturbingly sounded like her, expect older. Suddenly flames appeared, and out of the flames stepped an older version of Ahsoka, similar to the one she encountered on Mortis, like Master Kenobi encountered a specter of his master._ "But now you have escaped and now you have a chance to change the fate of the entire galaxy. You will lead the rebellion against the Empire, and then you will raise a new Jedi council, one that's free from corruption and greed."

 _"What are you talking about?" the younger version demanded, her eyes still shedding tears. She didn't want to lead any rebellion. The former Padawan collapsed on her knees as the vision and the specter of her older self-vanishing into nothing._

Professor pov

Roy Hinkley arrived at the site, with the Skipper not far behind, finding that everyone was well and accounted for, except for Gilligan. The aging scholar was afraid that he might have gotten caught in the blaze, but from what Ginger said he was fine and went to go check on something that needed his immediate attention.

While the scholar checked everyone for lasting injuries, Gilligan walked up carrying something, no some _one_ in his arms. It was that strange girl, unconscious in his arms, with a burn on her side the size of his fist. Gillian laid the unknown young woman, and Professor immediately started to look her over, making a mental list in his head of her injuries.

 _Let's see,_ he thought, _possible concussion, fever, and first-degree burn. All need immediate medical attention._ He ordered the first mate and the Skipper to go out and find some herbs and roots for her, while he ordered Mary Anne to stay with her, and Ginger to fetch a cloth and some water from the lagoon. He also ordered everyone to meet at their secondary set of huts.

They all jumped into immediate action, with Gilligan and Skipper the first ones to do their duty.

"Oh, is she gonna be alright Professor?" asked Mary Anne, looking up at him with those big brown puppy dog eyes.

"I hope so Mary Anne," he muttered as he watched the girl thrash in her sleep, tears flowing down those soot-stained cheeks. She did look no older than seventeen, just like the young farm girl said, although what really threw him off was the headdress she seemed to be wearing. It white with blue stripes and it looked to be fashioned to look like horns and small fleshy head tails, but what the former high school teacher couldn't figure out, was why this girl had wrapped up the bottom part of her headdress in bandages and not simply taken it off. Did have some sentimental value to the young savage? Or was this some sort of princess and she couldn't take it off?

Whatever the case was, the Professor had to help her, since she helped them. Picking her up bridal style, the self-proclaimed inventor if the island carried her to the safety of the secondary huts they made a long time ago in the event something like a forest fire happened.

When they got there, the professor saw that Gilligan and the Skipper had gotten there, holding the plants and herbs with extreme care. They spotted the Professor carrying the girl, which the Skipper took in so the Professor could make sure that the bed had ready for her. And they did, the girl still sleeping peacefully although she thrashed and started to sob slightly.

The professor went to work immediately, quickly cleaning the burn with some of the recovered medical supplies and dressing it in clean bandages. Mary Anne and Gilligan did the same thing for the young woman's head, although Gilligan had to rush outside to deposit some of his lunch out on the sand. There was a gaping wound that was cracked with dried blood and puss. When the Professor saw this he quickly and delicately wiped it clean, and redressed it with a cleaner bandage.

The young girl hadn't moved except to try to struggle when they were cleaning her injuries, but otherwise she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. After that was done, the seven castaways had all sat down outside the hut, a deafening silence hanging over them. It was the Professor who first broke the silence.

"Well, I have come to a conclusion, my friends," he said all of the sudden, making all of them look at the scholar.

"And what's that Professor?" asked Gilligan sipping on water to settle his stomach.

"That this girl isn't a Marubi like I had originally assumed," The scholar said, seeing his fellow castaways relaxing noticeably. "However, there are some questions about her origins that need to be answered. So, from now on, we'll take shifts, and if she does in deed wake up, find me immediately. Understood?" Everyone nodded, yawning and stretching, their adrenaline from earlier was fading fast leaving them exhausted. The professor ordered them to bed, volunteering to take the first shift.

That night with the moon shining bright, the Professor watched the young girl toss in her sleep as the fever took a hold of her dreams. She continued to whimper and whine, only calming down when the Professor would shush her soothingly, placing the cool cloth on her forehead. She was incredibly fascinating: white face markings making a diamond at the top of her forehead, coming down to form eyebrows, and two unknown markings on her cheek, with grey lips, and when the Professor checked for any signs of response, the bluest eyes he's ever seen. The professor was unsure if the young creature spoke any English or even if she was from Planet Earth, but he would just has to wait until she woke up.

 _IF she wakes up,_ he thought depressingly. This creature was remarkably thin, her rib cage showing, and with Mary Anne's shirt on (she was the smallest of the castaways) it still hung loosely off of her. Too loosely. What got the Professor thinking the most was how she got here in the first place. Did her ship crash? And why did she look so human? Why wasn't she a small little green man with a large brain and almond shape eyes?

All of the questions ran through Roy Hinkley's mind as he watched the young alien lay on her unhurt side, shivering slightly. Sighing, Professor adjusted the girl's blankets, right as a knock came at the door. It was the skipper, ready for his shift.

"How is she Professor?" the old sea captain asked as he walked into the room, eyeing the girl carefully.

"The same I'm afraid," the professor said, pulling a chair up. He yawned walking out the door bidding the captain a goodnight.

The next morning (Ahsoka pov)

The young Togruta shifted uncomfortably on what seemed to be a bamboo bed, pulling the covers up further trying to get warm in the morning frost. She had the weirdest night: no dreams, no force visions of her doom, just an all around peaceful night, except there was a funny sensation was being watched carefully the entire night. But she ignored and had the best sleep since landing on this god-forsaken planet.

She stretched, painfully aware of the throbbing in her side, and opened one eye to find that she was in some sort of primitive hut. Ahsoka turned her head, only to see that in a bamboo chair (gods these people could've eaten made bamboo toilets) the young woman she helped form the fire yesterday, snoring slightly a washcloth and bowl filled with water in her hands. The strange human yawned and stretched, opening those chocolate brown eyes to see Ahsoka staring right back at her.

"Oh," was all she said setting down the bowl, smiling brightly. "Well hello there." The former Padawan just blinked, staring blankly at her, a million thoughts running through her head.

 _These people spoke Galactic Basic?_ One part of her brain asked excitedly. _That means they could understand us, and we could get back to Lux._

 _Or they could be in league with the Separatists,_ Her doubtful side thought depressingly. _And who knows, maybe they cant understand it, even though they speak it._

Ahsoka shook her head, deciding not to speak, just so that she can learn more about where she was. People seemed to be more open if they know you can't understand them. Anyway, the young Togruta watched the girl walk over to a crudely made desk, setting down the bowl and washcloth.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked putting her hand on Ahsoka's forehead as if checking for a fever. The Padawan reeled back from the cold touch of her new friend, which the girl wretched her hand quickly thinking that she was hurting the Togruta. "Well, I'm off to cook breakfast. I'll be right back with the Professor and some food for you."

Ahsoka's blue eyes watched her leave, when sounds of the small civilization coming to life met her montrals. Looking out the window, she saw seven people all sitting down at a small bamboo table, and Ahsoka took in all the details that she could.

The person, whose name was Gilligan, wore a bright red, long sleeved tee shirt with bell-bottom blue jeans with a white hat sitting on his black hair. His baby blue eyes reminded the young Togruta of her former master, Anakin Skywalker. Gilligan was extremely skinny, which wasn't like her former master. More like Jar Jar.

The elderly gentleman sitting at the head of the table had a blue shirt on and khakis with black shoes on, a blackish hat with a strange symbol sitting on top of his greying hair. His blue eyes were so similar to Gilligan's they could've been related, except for the size difference. He had a huge bulging belly that shook when he roared with laughed. He reminded Ahsoka of either a kinder, better looking Jabba the Hut, or one of the other Jedi whose name she couldn't place.

Then there was the middle aged looking man. He had blonde curly hair, with intelligent brown eyes. He wore a button down white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, tan khakis and brown loafers. He looked fit, though he had that gleam in his eye that told Ahsoka he could solve any problem handed to him.

The last male human at the table was a man that was slightly older looking than the man in the blue. His face was sagging with wrinkles, although he had brilliant blue eyes that shone like the younger man's, except his wasn't as child like. The elderly gentleman wore a fancy silk like suit with some sort of flower in its lapel, and a plaid hat fitted over his greying hair. This man reminded Ahsoka of some fancy rich lords they met on diplomatic missions or in the Senate Buildings.

There were three females at the table. Two of the them, had their backs to the hut Ahsoka was currently in, the young brunette whom was there when Ahsoka woke up, and an older looking woman, wearing a white ball dress of sorts, with fiery red hair like Master Kenobi and when she turned, milky white skin and dazzling green eyes lined with some sort of makeup. This human reminded the Togruta of some Holonet stars, like Miss Noir from Shili, except human.

The last human at the table was an elderly female, roughly the same age as the elderly gentlemen sitting next to her. She wore a matching plaid dress with some sort of miniature plaid hat tilted on her premed white hair. The woman's sagging face was heavy with blush, eyeliner and lipstick and her brown eyes held unmistakable motherly love. She reminded Ahsoka mostly of Madame Jocasta, the Temple Librarian.

From what the injured Togruta could sense, all of the people radiated kindness and happiness despite their, uh, current situation. Ahsoka watched from her little room, hungrily and sadly as they talked happily around the table eating some sort of delicious looking flapjacks. Her stomach rumbled as she saw the young brunette pile a plate high with exotic fruits and flapjacks onto a plate and walk over to where Ahsoka lay, with the middle-aged man right on her heels. It was then Ahsoka realized she wasn't wearing her usual dress, but some sort of buttoned down shirt that hung loosely off of her thin and starving frame. Her dress lay over a chair, a singed hole on the side that made the young Togruta cringe, thinking that the injury, if infected, would've killed her.

"She's right in here Professor," she heard the young girl say at the door. "Oh but she's a little jumpy so I'd go slow if I were you." The girl pushed the door open with her back, carrying Ahsoka's breakfast in. The Professor watched warily in the corner as the young human placed the plate right in front of the starving Togruta who practically inhaled it.

 _Man, I haven't had a meal like that since I got expelled,_ Ahsoka thought happily, placing a hand on her now bulging belly. She licked her lips of any juices that still remained, and it was then that she noticed the rest of the natives had gathered.

"Good lord," The plaid man said, carrying a stick. "I haven't seen any one eat that much since my youth. I mean by jove." He most likely wife placed a hand on his forearm, drawing his attention from the alien to her.

"Oh Thurston dear, the poor creature was probably hungry." She stated which made her husband fix his hat. The big bellied man knelt down with the middle aged man looking Ahsoka straight in the eye, searching for any signs of hostility. Not seeing anything the middle aged man sighed, walking up to the young Togruta, who by habit, reeled back at the sight of the small thing in hand.

This movement didn't escape the man's sight. "It's alright, you don't have to be afraid." He said walking slowly as not to spook her anymore. "I'm just going to check your responsiveness. You had quite the bump on your forehead." Ahsoka gasped as a bright light flashed in front of her eyes, but knew the protocol so followed it without hesitation. After that was done the man looked straight into her eyes.

"Excellent." He said, getting up. "It seems that you sustained no major and lasting injuries, although you might feel a little pain in your left side. May I see the burn?" Ahsoka nodded, and lifted up her shirt, flinching when she saw the burn. It was fist sized, with the edges almost healed, but the middle was filled with puss and blood, making her almost looses her breakfast.

The wound must've been doing exactly what the man wanted it to do, so he gestured for her to put her shirt down and the two just stared at each other, until the man spoke once more.

"Do you speak English?" he asked slowly. Ahsoka just shrugged, not knowing what English was. Where she was from, the most common language spoken was Galactic Basic, and if this English was the same thing, then yes she did.

"Do you understand me?" He asked again, a little quickly. Ahsoka, bailing on her plan, she nodded, but still didn't say a thing. The man smiled, seeming relieved that he didn't have to work extra hard to make sure she didn't hurt herself. He then noticed that she was scratching at her arm, which was crusted with dirt and grime.

He turned to the two younger females motioning to Ahsoka with his head. "Ginger, Mary Anne do mind taking her down to the lagoon so she could take a bath?"

"Sure thing Professor," said the red head, sulking away. Ahsoka followed them with the encouragement of the brown head. Carefully following the girls in case she got lost, they made their way towards the lagoon that she found when she first crash-landed here.

"Can you swim?" The red haired asked once they got there. Ahsoka nodded, looking straight down at the lagoon. That water looked so clear and cool, and she hadn't had a bath in who knows when.

 _Since I was expelled I guess,_ she thought undressing. She went back a lot and quickly ran, diving into the lagoon, most of the loose dirt coming off immediately. After rubbing harshly at the dirt, her skin, dulled by the dirt and grim, started to return to its originally bright skin. She dove back under the water and washed the rest of the dirt off.

Meanwhile in space….

Lux Bonteri looked out into the vast expanse that was space. After Ahsoka had failed to arrive at the spaceport on Onderon at the approximated time, the former freedom fighter had sent a message out, but got no reply. Worried that something had happened, he immediately cancelled all his meetings and quickly flew into the Outer Rim, in hopes to find his forbidden crush.

He had scanned the area for any types of ships, even landing on a few Outer Rim planets and asking anyone who would listen if they had seen a young orange Togruta. The young senator was out of luck until a black market dealer told him that a young Togruta was here not three cycles ago.

"Did she say where she was headed?" He asked shaking him by the collar.

"No she didn't," the Endorian goat said, ripping him free of the young freedom fighter's grasp. Then a sudden thought occurred to him as he watched Lux leave, depressed. "You know you're the second person to ask about her."

"Really?" Lux asked turning around.

"Oh yeah,' the black marketer said. "There was a Jedi, real powerful one here, who said he was also looking for her. I told him that I couldn't help him, but you for the right price I can give you this." He held up a small rectangle. "The ship the child bought had a tracking device on it. You can find your girlfriend easily with this." Lux quickly dumped fifteen credits on the table and snatched the device out his clawed hand.

Once on his ship was back he quickly followed the device towards what the scanners said was a primitive planet, and according to the records, they didn't have any advanced weaponry or any type of ship that could only reach the nearest moon. The signal remained in one point, in the middle of a large body of water, at the very bottom.

His heart sunk, but after scanning one more time, he found several scattered landmasses, many of which were within swimming distance of the crash. Ahsoka could swim extremely well for someone who was born on a dry planet.

He took that small sign of hope and quickly guided the ship towards the small planet, a small spark of hope quickly catching flame.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ahsoka's nightmares

Uncharted Island, (Ahsoka pov)

It had been a peaceful three days on the island and Ahsoka was starting to warm up to the castaways. They were friendly to her, and gave her the necessary space, medicine and time she needed to heal. Unfortunately, even though their trust for her had started to grow, the former commander of the Grand Army of the Republic still didn't trust them enough to speak, but she had learned information on her new fellow castaways.

The big man in the blue shirt (or the Skipper) and the young scrawny boy in the long sleeved red shirt (aka Gilligan) were the captain and first mate of a sight seeing ship called the _S.S Minnow_ , which was docked in some place called Hawaii. Approximately three years ago, five people boarded on the vessel, including the young brunette, whose name was Mary Anne, the red head, whose name was Ginger, who was also a movie star. Ahsoka didn't know what a movie star was, but the young Togruta figures it was similar to the Holonet. Anyway, the rest of the passengers included the blonde haired man with the khakis, who simply when by the name of the Professor, and a millionaire couple named the Howells, who seemed nice and loving despite the fact that they were filthy rich. They all made her feel at home, but Ahsoka kept her secrets not knowing how they would react to the fact that they had an alien from a distant planet in their little community.

Mary Anne and Ginger offered to let Ahsoka live with them until she could contact Lux or someone to get her off this dust rock. Unfortunately she didn't have the necessary parts to build a long distance communicator, so she was basically sitting there in her new hut with her new roommates, praying to whatever deity was up there and whoever would listen, that Lux has enough sense to not give up looking for her.

As Ahsoka's eyes closed from exhaustion, as she helped Gilligan with his chores, she forced them back open, not wanting to endure the visions that her elder self had inflicted on her. But they closed by themselves, her breathing deep and even, but it wasn't like that for long.

 _Nightmare…._

 _Ahsoka was standing before the Chancellor of the Republic, in the trial room, clone troopers guarding her rear. To her left, Admiral Tarkin stood, as he would persecute her, claiming that she was responsible for the Jedi Temple Bombing that killed dozens, including the six Jedi that were in the hanger at the time. To her right, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo stood, her eyes narrowed at Tarkin with distaste and disgust. Ahsoka was glad that her long time friend believed that she was innocent, and would be defending the former Padawan to her last breath. On the far right and left sat the jury of different senators, who would ultimately decide her fate and the Jedi councilmen, who had already chosen to remove her from the Order._

 _As Tarkin and Amidala argued over the evidence, Ahsoka's blue eyes turned to where the councilmen sat, looking for any sympathy from the supposed wise protectors and hopefully to see her master sitting right there. Master Kenobi and Master Yoda were the only one out of the entire group that held sympathy for the young Togruta, but Ahsoka couldn't find Anakin's familiar tanned face anywhere in the trial room._

 _Some familiar senators she could identify, having met with her relations with Senator Amidala, like Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, others she met on political missions, such as Riyo Chuchi, but some she's never met before, but only heard about. They all looked at her with disgust and she looked at them with a look of betrayal and hurt, but no one whispered a thing._

 _The scene dissolved, and she was being escorted towards a room, the sense of dread overwhelming. Ahsoka started to fight, unable to draw the conclusion that she was witnessing a scenario where her master didn't find out the truth in time._

 _"NO! I'M INNOCENT!" Ahsoka continued to scream, as she had to forcefully drag to the execution room. "PLEASE! MASTER KENOBI, MASTER YODA, SOMEONE PLEASE BELIEVE ME! MAAAASSSTTEERRRR!"_

 _Ahsoka was led to a cement wall that had scorch marks on it, with suspenders hanging loosely like a noose. Her heart rate picked up, speeding like it just went into hyperspace at the sight of the firing squad. The clones she trusted, Rex and Cody mainly, were standing at attention, their helmets solemn looking spooky in the low light, their blaster riffles resting on their shoulders._

 _She glanced over to where Master Windu, Kenobi, and Yoda stood behind glass, with Padme standing next to them, turning her head as soon as Ahsoka caught her gaze, and shutting her brown eyes. The former Naboo queen had told her young friend how sorry she was after the decision was cast, how she had failed her and profusely apologized for not doing enough. That made her cry and Ahsoka had even tried to hug the Senator but couldn't do so because they had dragged her away, preparing to execute her via firing squad._

 _As her escort cuffed her hands over her head and bolted her feet to the floor, she continued to struggle, screaming her lungs out to someone that she was innocent and it wasn't her fault. Her pleads fell on deaf ears, and as Admiral Tarkin ordered the clones to take aim, Padme seemed to excuse herself with Kenobi following her, most likely to comfort her._

 _"Take aim," echoed through the execution room, and Ahsoka felt tears spring up in her eyes and she started to bawl, her head down waiting for the blaster shots. "FIRE!"_

 _"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ahsoka yelled, in almost sync with the blaster shots that rang out, yanking her out of the nightmare…._

(Mary Anne)

The young farm girl woke up to the sounds of someone talking in their sleep, mumbling about how they were innocent. She woke up and found Ginger sleeping peacefully in the bunk next to her, but Ahsoka was tossing and turning, wincing painfully as the burn that was half healed refused to turn with her. Her face scrunched up in fear and betrayal, tears rolling down her orange cheeks.

Soon she started to thrash, throwing off the blankets and convulsing, yelling something incomprehensible. Mary Anne went over to the young girl, Ginger waking up with a shock from the yelling. The Kansas girl knew that the moment this girl yells louder, she'll have the men in here and her mother taught her to be decent when there were men present. Thankfully the farm girl knew exactly how to calm the girl down.

The brunette sat down on the edge of the bed and quickly embraced her, which calmed her down considerably, but she didn't quite. Mary Anne shushed her, gently stroking her head tails, her calloused palms barely touching them, as she was aware of how sensitive they were. Gilligan accidently threw a boomerang at her, thankfully missing, but the boomerang brushed one of the head tails, and the scream the emanated from her was that of a banshee.

Returning to the present, Mary Anne was rocking the young girl back and forth slowly and the girl gradually quieted, collapsing into sobs.

"It's alright sweetie, calm down, that's it," Mary Anne whispered as the girl quieted. "You're safe here with us." The girl lifted her head up, her usual bright and happy blue eyes rimmed with red and puffy from crying in her sleep. Purple bags mixed with the orange of her skin, signs that she hadn't been sleeping all that well since she was found and allowed to stay here with the castaways.

Mary Anne wiped a tear from the girl's cheek that had escaped. She stared intently into the young woman's eyes, and saw fear and betrayal shine brightly in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you alright, sweetie? It seemed you are having a nightmare." Mary Anne felt the girl tremble lightly under her hold, and was surprised to feel how cold and clammy she felt. The girl stared blankly ahead of her, still shaking, shook her head, sniffling as she finished sobbing.

"Do you want me to get you something to help you sleep?" A nod told Mary Anne that she wouldn't be sleeping the rest of the night, but that was all right to the young farm girl.

Mary Anne gave the girl some warm coconut milk, and watched her drink every last drop. Unable to stand the uneasy silence, the young farm girl tried to strike up a conversation, even though that she knew it was futile.

"So is your home nice?" Mary Anne's smile was mirrored on the younger girl's face as she opened her mouth to reveal sharp teeth, but she didn't answer. The smile vanished as the tears brimmed on her eyes. Her eyes travelled up to the sky, where they shone like polished diamonds. Mary Anne watch her eyes get a glazed look, like she was remembering something from her past, and started to mumble under her breath, unfortunately she did so quietly, Mary Anne couldn't understand anything.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Mary Anne asked gently touching her forearm. The girl flinched at the touch, and searched the former small town girl's face for something, probably genuine trust that she most likely couldn't find in the others.

A moment of hesitation entered her eyes but it was quickly pushed out. "I-m-m-iss my h-ho-me." The girl coughed, her voice hoarse from misuse. Mary Anne looked shocked that the girl actually spoke English! She was so happy that the girl spoke to her, Mary Anne from Winfield, Kansas, a small time farm girl from a small time town.

"Where are you from?" Mary Ann asked trying to coax her into speaking some more.

"A-a p-planet, far f-rom here," the girl said, very interested in the bamboo table. "I don't think you've heard about it."

"What's the name of your planet young one?"

"What does it matter to you," she snapped, her voice cracking with sadness. Mary Ann gave her a look, but she didn't see it because she was looking back up at the stars. The farm girl stood up and walked away, an indignant air around her.

(Ahsoka pov)

The young Togruta watched the young woman walk away, tears threatening to fall, but she swallowed the sob. As the moon climbed the sky, Ahsoka could only stare at the bright nighttime sky, the stars bringing back bittersweet memories of when she was on a mission and they had to camp out in the wilderness. The former Padawan could only guess how many star systems she'd been to, how many lives she saved and how many times she'd been in battle, and she was only seventeen. From what she learned from this planet, most seventeen year olds were going on dates, worrying about school and tests, or browsing the Internet, whatever that was, not fighting in civil wars.

As Ahsoka continued to watch the stars, Mary Ann came back, humped in irritation as she plopped down on the bamboo bench almost breaking it in half. She had an air of anger swirling around her like a miniature hurricane, much like her master when she decided to leave the order. The Togruta sighed and looked back at the farm girl.

"Don't give me that look Snippy," she shot back giving Ahsoka the same look that the seventeen year old was giving her. After the two had stared at each other for a while, Ahsoka broke the contest by yawning, realizing that it was most likely past midnight. Mary Ann's pointed look melted into the same look Ahsoka had; the realization that it was extremely late and they needed to go to bed.

"Alright let's head back to bed," Mary Ann said all mother hen like. She got up and headed back to her hut, but Ahsoka just sat there. Ahsoka heard Mary Ann sigh and walk back into her hut.

"Please Lux," Ahsoka whispered as she got up to go back to bed. "Please hurry and find me."

The next morning (Gilligan's pov)….

As the sun rose over the island, the birds sang their morning song and the seven castaways and one alien woke up and gathered to eat breakfast. The first mate watched as the alien came out in what looked like one of Mary Anne's long white tee shirts and tight blue jeans. Gilligan saw her uncomfortable face and saw how she walked awkwardly as she pulled it up and tucked the shirt in.

"Wow that looks really good on you," Gilligan complemented as the young girl sat down next to him. She looked at him and smiled, which made the second youngest castaway wondering if the girl understood him.

"Okay gang listen up," the skipper setting down. Gilligan smiled slightly at the sight of his Big Buddy, but also the sight of Ahsoka who had practically saw the big man in the same way the first mate saw him: a father figure. "Now we have a lot of things to do today. First, Gilligan, you and I will go down to the lagoon to see if we can find any thing for lunch and dinner. Professor, am I correct in assuming that you'll be examining the girl?"

"You are correct Skipper," the professor answered looking up from his pancakes. The young first mate heard the girl beside him whimper ever so slightly, and then covered it up with a small cough.

"Skipper?" Gilligan asked quietly, not wanting the wrath of the skipper to fall upon him this early into the day. The older man sighed in annoyance but answered his little buddy nonetheless.

"What Gilligan?"

"Well I was just thinking that the girl could come with us or help Mary Anne and Ginger with their chores," he wondered, fiddling with his fingernails nervously. The girl looked at him with on of what Gilligan guessed was her eyebrow raised in question.

The professor shook is head after he took a sip from his coconut cup. "Well if we're going to figure what she is the we're going to need to examine her."

"But you're not going to cut her up?" Gilligan asked, which made the girl suddenly pale. "Are you?"

"Of course not Gilligan," the professor added, making both the girl and Gilligan sigh in relief. "She might even have advice on how to help us fix the radio."

"Hey did you here that?" The first mate asked in excitement as he turned towards the girl with a happy expression. The girl just smiled slightly as she continued to eat pancakes, chewing them with a slight unhappy expression on her face. Gilligan was worried about his new friend ever since she woke up this morning. She had purple bags hanging under eyes, and her movements were sluggish, even during her training exercises she seemed to have a certain lag to them despite the probably restful night she had before.

After breakfast, Gilligan watched the Professor and the girl walk towards his hut, as he went towards the lagoon with his fishing pole and radio. Hopefully he would be able to get some fish for dinner, and if fortune is smiling on the seven castaways, then maybe lobsters. The young first mate licked his lips at the thought of big, juicy, red lobster sizzling the pan with Mary Anne seasoning them with butter and herbs and…oh Gilligan had to stop. His stomach was growling even though he ate the biggest breakfast in the world.

Sighing he placed the radio on a near rock and turned it on, tuning it to his favorite band the Mosquitoes. Tapping his foot and bobbing his head to the music, Gilligan cast his line far out of the lagoon; he smiled when he saw it fall in the deepest part of the lagoon where the biggest and meatiest of the fish could be found.

Four hours had passed and Gilligan reeled in five big catfish, three lobsters and several pieces of seaweed. The Mosquitoes had long since stopped playing and another band we playing, with Gilligan slightly dozing, snoring slightly. Suddenly, and without warning, the radio started to let loose a high-pitched whine and started to static, which woke the young sailor up from his nap. Scratching his head confused, the young first mate turned the knob, finding nothing static on the other stations. He might've been tired, but he could've sworn that he heard someone through the static.

"Hello?" Gilligan asked, trying to get a better quality. Unfortunately that's the exact time that the Skipper chose to check on him.

"Gilligan what are you doing?" The skipper demanded as he saw his young first mate hunched over the radio.

"Skipper, there's some one on the radio," the young first mate claimed, returning to adjusting the knob. "I swear it."

"Of course there was someone on the other side of the radio! The announcer always is on the radio."

"No it's another person," Gilligan tried to say, but the Skipper cut him off with his hand. Gilligan sighed in defeat and walked off back towards the huts, hoping to tell the girl about the fish he caught. Leaving the skipper to grab the radio.

(Skipper pov)

The skipper picked up the radio as Gilligan walked away, with everything except the radio. Their only way to communicate to the outside world, their only way to know what is going on in the world, and their only form of entertainment, was going to be left here to get ruined by that airheaded first mate.

Rolling his eyes, the skipper picked up the radio, but he almost dropped it as a voice that wasn't the announcer sounded.

 _"Hello?"_

Skipper gasped and almost dropped the radio. Then realizing that someone out there has a two-way radio and somehow picked up on the castaways' signal.

"Yes?" he practically yelled into the thing. The old sea salt heard a sigh; whether it be of annoyance or relief he couldn't tell.

 _"Thank goodness, I've reached someone."_ Definitely a sigh of relief. _"Who is this?"_

"This is the Skipper of the _S.S. Minnow_! Oh thank goodness, you have no idea how long we've been on this island!"

 _"Oh boy, that sounds horrible,"_ the voice said. _"I am searching for someone, you see. Her signal is near yours and I believe that you found her?"_

"Well I don't know," the skipper admitted, stroking his face in thoughtfulness. "What's her name?"

 _"Her name is Ahsoka Tano."_

(Ahsoka pov)

It was late in the evening and Ahsoka was helping Gilligan extinguish the torches. She was exhausted after all the examinations the professor did. That crazy scholar had her do multiple laps around the island, taking about twenty minutes between each lap to rehydrate and fuel back up, with him taking her blood pressure, heart rate, and small blood samples, though with the limited amount of technology they had, Ahsoka could only guess what he would do with the samples.

Even after the professor had dismissed her around three-thirty, Ahsoka had walked around the island slowly, reminiscing about the days when she and her master would be away for weeks at a time, maybe even a full month, on a mission that the council had entrusted to them. Throughout the war, the master and Padawan had been quite famous due to their skill in battle and their duals between the most infamous generals of the Separatists alliance and bounty hunters such as General Grievous, Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress, Cad Bane,, Aurra Sing, so on and so forth.

But even in the face danger of death, Ahsoka felt at home on the battlefield, with gunfire all around her, and her comrades beside her. She enjoyed the thrill of chasing down the tinnies, as the clones had dubbed them, and relished in the adrenaline that pumped through her as she battled hand to hand with the evil traitors that fought the Republic. The young Togruta never thought she miss the sounds of blasters, clone commanders shouting orders or the sounds of the walkers across the field.

The thought of never returning to the Jedi temple hurt Ahsoka to no end, but what she did, according to her older self, saved her from the destruction of the Jedi that was soon to follow the end of the war.

As the sun set, the young Togruta got up from her spot on the beach and walked back towards the camp. Dinner was about to start by the time Ahsoka got back, and the smell of cooked lobster worked its way into the former Padawan's nose. Her mouth watered as she took her place next to Gilligan, who was the only one besides Mary Ann that Ahsoka fully trusted. She smiled at the young first mate and began to dig into her meal. It was well seasoned, with just the right matter of butter and cooked just the right amount. Now that she wasn't a Jedi anymore, she could marry, and hopefully have kids, and when she did, Ahsoka made a mental note to ask the young woman how to cook like she did.

After dinner, Ahsoka helped Gilligan clear the dishes and put out the torches for the night. She didn't want to go to sleep and endure the nightmares her future self imposed on her, but the Togruta knew that if she went on with little to know sleep, then she would eventually collapse.

So she stepped lively towards the Professor's cot, and with difficulty, asked for a sleeping potion. After measuring the herbs, the scholar handed the alien the concoction, Ahsoka taking it gratefully.

Ahsoka sat at the table, turning the potion vial in her fingers, debating on what to do. She didn't want to bother the other girls with her force visions, but she didn't want to go back to that cave. Giving in, Ahsoka downed the potion in one go, almost gagging at the aftertaste. It was like a Gundark and Gungan had made a mixture with swamp muck, rotting fish, and feces. The young Padawan felt the effects immediately and her eyes closed against her will as she dropped the bottle, falling asleep right there at the table.

 _Nightmare…_

 _Ahsoka opened her eyes, and she saw she was standing on Mortis, with the sky dark and thunder igniting the sky._

Welcome back young one, _said a voice behind her that she knew all too well. Turning around, the young Togruta saw the Daughter, one of the Force Guardians who was murdered by her brother. She wore her usual dress, her mint green hair flowing all around her as if a breeze was blowing around her. All around her, the Daughter had that otherworldly glow that made her skin seem even paler than it really was._

 _"I thought you were dead," was all Ahsoka could get out of her. The former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker couldn't remember anything after the Son had kidnapped her, but what she did remember is waking up next to the cooling body of the Daughter._

 _The entity just chuckled._ That is the great thing about being Force Guardian. You never really die; you just take on a different form.

 _"What do you want with me? Why did you bring me back here?" Ahsoka was big on respect to the deities of the Force._

I brought you here to show you your future, _she said, in a vague sort of way. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the creature of the force. Just so you know she gets her respect from her master. Anyway, the two of them started to walk down a path, just as the sun started to rise and Ahsoka watched the previously dead plants bloom back into life._

 _"I've already seen my future," Ahsoka stated, taking long strides just to keep up with the Daughter as the force entity effortlessly glided over the walkway. "My future self had shown me a different version of my future."_

And the future of the Republic? _Ahsoka shook her head surprised that here was one. What would happen to the Republic, the Jedi?_ Very well. That will be your next vision. This is what you were saved from and what you will fight as you grow older.

 _And with that she was sucked form her place and was consumed by darkness. When she opened her eyes she was outside the temple, the sky dark, all the lights of the skyscrapers blotting out the stars. The temple was quiet like it usually, but soon the sound of marching met her montrals, and she turned. Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was seeing; the 501_ _st_ _Clone Battalion with a strange Jedi walk towards the temple, and they immediately opened fire. All of the sudden, Ahsoka was in the council chambers, sighing when she saw the little younglings hiding behind the chair. The whoosh of the door behind her made her turn her head, to see her master Skywalker walk in._

 _"Master Skywalker, there too many of them! What do we do?" asked a youngling human. Anakin stood there, and Ahsoka noticed how yellow his eyes were, like when the Son took control of his mind. Suddenly, and to Ahsoka's shock, he ignited his light saber and started to cut down the younglings, who tried unsuccessfully to defend themselves. Each fell under the skilled master's blade, and the all of the sudden, she was the last youngling in the chambers, cowering behind Mace Windu's chair, trying to stay hidden, but her whimpers gave her away._

 _Master Skywalker immediately turned to face her, and as he brought his hot blade down upon her, she screamed in pure terror and pain…._

(Gilligan pov)

The young first mate awoke to the sounds of screams. After stumbling out of his cot and tripping the skipper, he made his way to the table, where he found the girl on the ground, rolling and twisting in the sand. Her face was twisted in horror, and she clutched the empty vial in one of her hand. The young creature was screaming as she arched her back like she was getting hit by lighting, then something happened that even the professor couldn't explain even when they got off the island. The table and anything small shook then rose off the ground, hovering a few feet above the ground.

Everyone who was outside, the whole gang of castaways looked shocked including the professor, who was waving his hands over the objects as if he was searching for invisible wires or something **(Not sure if I broke the fourth wall or not but anyway)**. Not finding any, he quickly went over to the girl who still thrashed in her sleep and was muttering something incomprehensible.

"Wake up," the professor ordered grabbing a hold of her shoulders, but the scholar was thrown across the community.

"NO MASTER PLEASE!" She screamed.

"Well at least we know she speaks English," Gilligan muttered under her breath. The Skipper glared at him, but his attention was still on the girl, who opened her eyes opened, a glazed look over it signifying that she was still in the middle of a nightmare.

 _Nightmare…_

 _Ahsoka felt herself go from a helpless youngling to an older version, her lekku and her montrals growing, and the young Togruta felt wardrobe change. Looking down, Ahsoka saw that she wore a tight grey dress and matching fingerless gloves, with dark brown tights, and separate pieces of armor attached to her boots, armguards, and boots. Feeling her forehead, she felt a tiara of some sort instead of her usual montrals design. After the simultaneous transformation, the now grown Togruta faced her master, who was now nothing but a dark cloud of evil, with swirls of red mixed in, making it ominous looking._

 _The cloud then swirled, forming a man that looked like was made of metal and machines wearing all black, and the stranger ignited a dark red light saber. Ahsoka reached for her belt, and felt two long light sabers, and when she ignited them, the former Padawan's blades were pure white, different to her dark green sabers._

 _They began to battle, dark red and pure white clashing together in a wave of furry, but all of the sudden the scene faded along with the strange man. The scene shifted, and she saw an entire fleet of star ships similar to the Galactic Republic Armada except they were missing that red streak that was usually on them, appeared with another smaller fleet appeared. Ahsoka's head filled with static and a voice suddenly popped out of nowhere._

"Captain Syndulla, the Imperial fleet is closing in," _an authoritative male voice stated._ "What are your orders?"

"Concentrate all fire on the main gun ship," _ordered an equally authoritative female voice. The smaller fleet then broke free of the transport ship it was leading, and started to fire on the largest star destroyer. Ahsoka's brain suddenly exploded in screams of pain, horror and distress but it was difficult to distinguish from what emotion. The now grown up Togruta screamed in pain as more images passed before her eyes, and her brain exploded in pain._

 _"MASTER!" Ahsoka screamed as something sucked her back into reality._

(Skipper pov)

The old sea salt watched as the unknown girl continued to scream, holding her head as if in pain. Everyone stared at her, as she spoke incoherently about a fleet, fire, murder, and the temple, whatever that was. Skipper had to admit that it was a relief that she spoke English, but he was still wondering why she refused to talk. As the girls went to check on the professor, who was still crumpled on the ground, Skipper went over to the young creature to see if he could wake her up.

"NO! NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl threw her head back in pain, and all of the sudden the Skipper felt himself being tossed back as well, the breath getting knocked out of him.

Through his blurry vision he saw his little buddy run towards her as if he didn't see the girl effortlessly throw both of the buff men back. Gilligan subdued her, and got her to stop screaming so loudly. The girl's glazed eyes returned to normal as she awoke from her drug induced sleep. As the girl looked straight in the eyes of the first mate, tears started to flow, with her suddenly breaking down in crying. The skipper was surprised at how Gilligan started to rock both of them slowly, making soft shushing sounds.

Soon the girl had calmed down, and had cried herself to sleep in the young first mate's arms, her breathing leveled out. Skipper went over to his little buddy, and gently took the girl in his arms. The Professor, who had woke up, directed him to put her in his hut, and when the skipper placed the girl in the cot, the Professor took out several pieces of rope, tying the young girl down, not for cruelty, but so she wouldn't hurt herself or the other castaways.

"What do we do now Professor?" Gilligan asked his voice a little shaky.

"Now, Gilligan," the professor said simply, rubbing the sore spot on his head. "We wait."

 **Star Wars episode 7 is finally here as is winter break! Hope everyone has a very merry and safe Christmas as well as a great and fresh start to the New Year! Next chapter will be posted next year as soon as possible. Ttyl. Please R and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The nightmare finally ends….

Ahsoka woke with her hands in ropes, and her head pounding. She remembered nothing from the previous night, which scared her. Racking her brain back to last night, she vaguely remembered falling asleep before a nightmare pulled that peacefulness away from her. That begged the question: what happened last night that ended up having her bound?

Her sensitive hearing picked up voices heading her way, and from the sound of it, it was the Professor and Gilligan. The Togruta's suspicion was put to rest when the two walked through the door, Gilligan holding a tray. Ahsoka's mouth watered as the smell of freshly cooked food, so on reflex she reached out only to be restrained by the rough material. The first mate smiled hugely and his blue eyes glittered innocently as he spotted the young Padawan. The Professor however, looked murderous and curious at the same time. The young woman didn't even know those two expression could exist on the same face at the same exact time, and she had to admit it was a weird thing to see.

"Hi!" Gilligan greeted happily, pulling Ahsoka's attention away from the scholar. The first mate set the tray down, while the Professor untied her restraints, allowing her to immediately dig in to her breakfast, but it was hard for her to enjoy it due to the Professor staring at her. When she was finished, Ahsoka stared right back at him. The stare off lasted five minutes, with poor Gilligan just standing there looking awkward and unsure of what to do. It was the Professor who spoke first.

"Now that you have eaten I want to ask you a few questions," the scholar explained. "And don't act like you cannot understand us. You were crying in your sleep the other night and using some sort of telepathy to throw the Skipper into the wall." Ahsoka felt her cheeks burn up in embarrassment as the Professor continued. "You were having a nightmare. And a pretty violent one at that. If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?"

Ahsoka dropped her head in shame. How could she tell these people about what happened at the temple? Sure she trusted them, but not enough to tell them her past. The memory of Barriss's betrayal was still too fresh in her mind, and the knowledge knowing that the Order was going to fall still hurt more than the burn on her side. No…. she would keep her mouth shut. Ahsoka didn't want these people to think she was a criminal. Tears prickled behind her eyes, and she had to blink quickly to shoo them away. She was the Padawan for the Chosen One, a strong independent young woman who could take care of herself. She was not going to cry in public.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Ahsoka croaked. The professor looked like he won an argument but hid the expression very well. Gilligan, on the other hand, looked ecstatic.

"Why not?" The professor prodded.

"I don't want you to think any different of me." The Togruta answered. Her throat was very scratchy from lack of use. She took a sip of water from the cup; the liquid was soothing on her sore throat.

"Why would we think different of you?" Gilligan asked. His head turned like a loth cat that was curious about something.

Ahsoka had to swallow before continuing. How could she tell these people that she was falsely accused of high treason against the Order without completely and utterly breaking down into tears?

Taking a deep breath Ahsoka explained, "I am…. or was an apprentice with this intergalactic order. They were widely known as Keepers of the Peace until they got drawn into a civil war with a defected member. My master and I had returned to the temple for some much needed rest, but someone had bombed the temple hanger, killing many Jedi. I was the main suspect in the bombings." A tear fell from her cheek. "A friend, or at least I thought she was a friend, actually did it and used me as a scapegoat. She was eventually caught by my Master right before my sentencing and brought before the Senate and the Council. They offered me a chance to rejoin the order since they stripped me of my status before the trial…. but I couldn't go back."

"Why not?" Ahsoka shot the scholar a hard look.

"Because they were so quick to accuse me of something that I had no hand in!" she snapped. Everything came crashing down in that moment: Barriss's betrayal, telling her master that she couldn't, no wouldn't come back after the council abandoned her, seeing the order she once loved and respected fall in a vision that would not take place for at least a couple more months and feeling an unseen darkness slowly take over the galaxy. All of it came back to her. Tears started to fall onto her folded hands as she continued, "They believed I had betrayed the Order, which had been my family ever since I could remember. And when I set out to find the truth, they sent my master and a good friend of mine on the council after me to bring me back to 'justice'."

"How did you get here?" Gilligan asked quietly.

"My ship was damaged while I was trying to find a place to live the rest of my life." She simply answered. The hut was plunged into silence as Ahsoka attempted to recompose herself. Gilligan got up and embraced the young Padawan, who simply broke down more. Ahsoka felt lost and this little hug from the First Mate of the S.S. Minnow helped her feel a little more grounded.

An hour later the three were busy with their chores, Ahsoka helping Mary Anne and Ginger with the dishes and clothes while Gilligan helped the Skipper and the Professor was working on inventions to make their lives on the island better and comfortable. Both human females noticed a change in the force sensitive teen. She smiled more, laughed at Ginger's jokes, and was all around more relaxed than she was when they first met her.

The day was uneventful and relaxing for everyone on the island. After dinner while everyone was preparing for bed Ahsoka decided to meditate. She hadn't done it in awhile, due to the nightmares but Ahsoka felt like she could meditate in peace now that she didn't feel haunted by the ghosts of her past. She was currently wearing one of Mary Ann's pink shirts that showed her toned stomach, and short shorts, sitting cross-legged in the commons area, surrounded by a circle of lighted torches. Her breathing was deep, and her eyes ere closed in concentration. The torches sputtered as the former Padawan reached deep into the Force.

 _Ahsoka,_ a voice whispered. Her eyes snapped open as she searched the camp. Everyone was down by the lagoon, stargazing and the voice didn't sound like anyone of them, and so she couldn't blame them. She shook her head, dismissing it as her hearing things. She returned to meditating, but was disrupted again when the voice spoke again, _Ahsoka_

The Togruta didn't waste any time standing in a fighting stance and having her saber out and ready to use in a moment's notice. "Who's there?"

Tense silence followed her questions. The torches sputtered despite it being a cool, yet still night on the quiet island. One by one they were extinguished, plunging the Togruta into darkness. Her breathing was rapid as she honed in her fighting skills and prepared for a necessary fight. Ahsoka's eyes scanned every shadow, looking for any that seemed too thick or that moved. Suddenly a bright flash that forced her to shield her eyes blinded Ahsoka. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at a young boy with bluish hair and a middle-aged man with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. They were standing next to a lime green Twi'lek female dressed like a pilot, a Mandalorian dressed in pink armor, a Lasat (weird) and an orange astromech droid. They were all staring at her with awe and fascination.

 _"Fulcrum?"_ the lime green Twi'lek gasped as if shocked that she would be there.

 _"Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka Tano."_ She heard that herself say. Ahsoka blinked and was back on the island. But she wasn't alone. Her future self was standing in front of her, wearing a cloak to hide her features. Young Ahsoka just stood, her heart thundering in her ears.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her future self.

 _"I am here to show you what you are destined to do,"_ She said.

"You've already shown me," Ahsoka whined slightly.

 _"I have shown you the future of the Jedi Order,"_ The older Togruta corrected. _"You have a different path to follow."_

"Let me guess," Ahsoka pretended to think. "Does is it involve the vision I just had?"

 _"Yes."_ The future version of Ahsoka didn't either notice the sarcasm or she didn't care. _"You are to lead a rebellion against the tyrannical government of the Empire."_

"I have no intentions in leading a rebellion." Ahsoka said, crossing her arms.

 _"Unfortunately, you're destiny will not allow any room for argument."_ The older version of Ahsoka chastised. Her voice had a steely edge to it, leaving no room for argument. _"However, you will have time to gather the necessary resources you will need. Your friend, Lux Bonteri, is on his way to you. All you have to do is guide him toward this island."_

"How?"

Older Ahsoka smiled underneath the hood. " _You're smart. You will figure it out."_

In a flash, the apparition was gone and Ahsoka opened her eyes. Strange she didn't think that she had closed her eyes. When the Togruta realized the torches were shorter then they were before she started meditating, she looked down to see that she was floating cross-legged above the sand. Apparently she was so deep in the Force that she achieved rising meditation, something even Master Yoda had trouble achieving sometimes.

"Hey Ahsoka!" she heard Gilligan call out. "You've gotta see what I-"

The first mate stopped in his tracks and mid-sentence when he saw the young girl floating several feet off the ground. When Ahsoka spotted Gilligan, she was dropped on the ground with an _oomph_. Gilligan rushed to help her up, and as he watched Ahsoka dust the sand off, he noticed that her blue eyes had that haunted look that they had when she told them that she used to be in a civil war and she had seen many good friends and allies die.

"Ahsoka are you okay?" Gilligan asked, forgetting about the pink and blue starfish that he found while night fishing with the skipper.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ahsoka answered but her voice had shakiness to it. When she turned to the first mate, Gilligan saw a young woman that was haunted by those she lost in the civil war. It was kinda spooky to see those types of brilliant blue eyes that should've been full of youth and happiness were dulled by the frightening image of war and life. When she spoke, Gilligan heard the maturity and fear seep through, "where's the professor?"

"Uh down by the lagoon," the first mate answered. "Why do you-"

Before he could say another word, Ahsoka was sprinting off towards the lagoon, the sand behind her practically flying as she attempted to go as fast as she could to get to the lagoon. Her older version of her had told her that Lux was on his way to her…..if that was true then she had to get a signal out to him before he found some unfriendlies.

"PROFESSOR!" Ahsoka shouted at the top of her lungs. "PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!"

She continued this until she broke free of the clearing and nearly barreled into the scholar as he probably heard her screams all the way from there. As Ahsoka attempted to slow her breath down enough to speak, the Professor, Skipper, Mary Anne and Ginger all gathered around the youth as she coughed in an attempt to clearlys peak.

"Ahsoka is everything alright?" Skipper asked

"What's the matter sweetie?" Mary Ann inquired

"Did you see something?" Ginger grilled

"Did something happen to Gilligan?" Professor interrogated.

All those questions were asked in unison, with Ahsoka shaking her head each time they were asked.

When Ahsoka finally calmed her heart rate enough to speak. She asked the professor if they had a radio and some tools? The Professor nodded yes and asked why she needed them, only to get a vague reply from the former Jedi.

"I need to contact a friend." Ahsoka answered. The professor and the girl made their way back to camp, where the scholar gave her the necessary items she asked for. Thanking him, Ahsoka quickly went to work, unaware of the drama unfolding in the stars above her….

Jedi Temple, Coruscant…..

Anakin Skywalker sat in his quarters in the Temple, his moody attitude very fitting with the weather for the day. It was a dark, cloudy day, the skies threatening to rain down on the unsuspecting Capital of the Galactic Republic. The Council had given him some much-needed time to 'get over' the lost of his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. The only ones on the council who seemed sympathetic to his problem were Yoda and Obi-wan, but even they had very little emotion to show. The Chosen One decided to clear his mind by working on a Pod-racing model. But his mind refused to leave the topic of his former friend. A week after the trial, Anakin tried to track down Ahsoka and bring her back to the temple where she belonged, but failed after he hit a dead in when he tried to figure out if she had bought a ship. He felt so _angry_ with the council, no furious with the high and mighty, holier-than-thou Jedi Council. They couldn't see past their own problems. Anakin was so furious he didn't realize he crushed the pod-racing model like a soda can.

His communicator beeped bringing him out of his dark thoughts. It was his secret wife, Senator Amidala. Tossing the destroyed model in a disposable bin, he grabbed his cloak and headed out to the esteemed senator's private apartment. It took him less than thirty minutes to reach Padmé's apartment, where she was sitting on one of the couches with red rimmed eyes. She was wearing casual clothing, instead of her usual over the top, yet stunning dresses. In her hands, Padmé clutched a balled up tissue in her well-manicured hands, with at least twenty other used tissues on the coffee table.

She was staring blankly out the window when Anakin came in, lead by C3P0, who was absolutely pleased to see him.

"Oh Master Anny!" He exclaimed when he saw his creator. "Thank the maker you're here! Mistress Padmé has been inconsolable since Padawan Tano left."

"I know Threepio," Anakin stopped the droid from saying more. Skywalker had accidentally caught Kenobi crying in his quarters the day after Ahsoka left. "Where is she?"

And so that's how Skywalker found the Senator from Naboo. After ordering Threepio not to disturb them, Anakin sat down next to his wife, who didn't even realize that he was there. Apparently she did since she immediately laid her head down on his shoulder, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. Anakin stroked her head as she silently sobbed once more.

"I miss her," Amidala whispered. Her voice was shaky with emotion that almost made Anakin bawl.

"I do too," was all Anakin said.

"Oh Anny," Padmé pulled away and walked over to the window and hugged her self. "I went over to the temple to visit her. I was halfway there when I remembered that she no longer lived there." She turned to face her Jedi husband; her warm coffee brown eyes were filled with sadness. "Why? Why did she have to leave? Why did the council have to be so…so….so blind?!"

Anakin grabbed his wife as she continued to sob violently. They ended up kneeling down on the floor, rocking each other back and forth as they each sobbed. After about two hours, Anakin left the senator and headed back to the Temple, with an order to Threepio to keep an eye on Padme. When Anakin arrived back at the temple, Kenobi was already waiting for him so they could receive a mission from the 'High" council. Apparently a dead Jedi, Master Tu-Ahn, was found on Utapau and the locals want to know why she was there in the first place. Sighing Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to the hangar in silence.

"Is everything alright Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked when he sensed sadness in his former Padawan.

"Yeah," the Chosen One answered crisply. However Obi-Wan wasn't fooled. With a red eyebrow raised, the Jedi counsel member tried a different approach.

"So how is Senator Amidala?" He asked.

"Fine," Anakin answered absentmindedly.

"And Jar Jar?" The red head prodded. "How is he?"

With a sigh, Anakin stopped what he was doing and turned to his former master as he realized what he was doing. "Okay, so is this about Ahsoka?"

Obi-Wan sighed. Apparently he wasn't as subtle as he thought. The red haired master decided to ask him head on deciding that it was probably the least likely way for Skywalker to explode on him most violently.

"Did you go looking for her?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Anakin completely shut down. Obi-Wan groaned mentally as he realized that trying to get Anakin to open up and talk to him was like trying to get a hormonal teenager to open up and talk to his or her mother. Sighing Kenobi decided to throw all tact out the window.

"You know we know that you went looking for her a week ago. It was in your star ship's database."

"I didn't know that the council went through the database of the everyone's star ships." Anakin commented and Kenobi could hear a hard edge in his voice, like he was restraining himself from yelling.

"They didn't," Kenobi winced slightly when Anakin glared at him hard. "I was worried about you Anakin. I didn't want you going off and doing something brash."

Anakin sighed through his nostrils, his hands clenching the controls so hard they started to spark slightly. The two Jedi sat in silence for the rest of the way to Utapau, but Kenobi could feel the anger and hate that the young master beside him was exuding. He would never admit it but his old Padawan frightened him sometime. Kenobi could only pray that Anakin would get over this.

They decided to take a detour to Utapau; according to Anakin it would be more of a slingshot. The two Jedi would go around a planet in the outer rim, using their momentum to their advantage and therefore get there faster if they went the other way. The planet they decided to slingshot around was a primitive world deep within the outer rim called Earth. Unfortunately as they were in the process of doing the slingshot, a canister filled with scuba gear broke off and plummeted through the atmosphere.

"I told you to secure that gear!" Kenobi chastised the young master once they were in hyperspace.

"Well it's not _my_ fault that this ship is not worth any credits." Anakin argued back. The red headed master could only hope that the canister didn't injure any one too severely below.

Back on Island…

Ahsoka scowled as she took in her little device. It was a little crude considering the primitiveness of the radio but looks didn't matter if it worked like it should. Unfortunately the young Togruta was missing one little piece that couldn't be gotten on the island. The piece would help get the signal out farther and would hold it longer. And the piece was only available in her ship, which unfortunately currently was underwater. Growling Ahsoka pushed the device aside so she wouldn't destroy it in her anger.

"Everything alright Ahsoka?" The professor suddenly materialized behind the sulking Jedi, causing her to jump near clean out of her skin.

Once she calmed her heart down she spoke, "Yeah. Yeah I just can't get this blasted thing to work."

The professor humped in thought, picking up the newly tinkered with radio. It still had its outer shape but the top part was taken out with different wires twisted and turned this way and that. The knobs were taken off, with a knob from Ahsoka's shoto in its place. She hated destroying the last piece that connected her to her home, but the hope of being found outweighed the feeling of nostalgia. She kept the Kyber crystal from her shoto, but for some reason the bright green crystal changed to bleach white. Ahsoka had no idea why the crystals changed colors but they seemed more powerful now.

"Well it seems like everything is connected right," the professor scrutinized it, bringing Ahsoka out of her train of thought. The scholar turned a knob and put his ear up to the speaker, hearing the static turned it of and placed it on the table. "It works fantastically."

"Not really," Ahsoka corrected. She then went through this entire scientific conversation that the author was too lazy to go into detail about how she needed one little piece that would help the signal get through clearer and could reach farther out…but the piece is in her rust bucket of a ship that was currently rusting at the bottom of the ocean. The professor thought about the young Togruta's predicament when there was a high pitched whistling sound, one that caused Ahsoka to cover her montrals. The two looked to the sky where an object was hurtling towards the small community. It crashed with a large bang, causing sand to fly and some even turn to glass due to the extreme heat of the object. The entire group of castaways and Jedi gathered around the object, which looked suspiciously like a short torpedo. It had a stamp on the side, written in strange lettering. The Professor knelt down next to the strange device after pouring some water on it to cool it down.

"Ahsoka do you think you can read this?" The schoolteacher asked after a few unsuccessful attempts to read it. It looked alien to him, so who better to read alien writing than an alien? The young girl knelt down in the sand and closely looked at the symbol and writing. She froze and her heart sped up when she realized that this pod belonged to the Galactic Republic, but mostly the Jedi Order. With out another moment's hesitation, the young girl started to peel the hatch back but quickly reeled back when she realized the thing was still hot. So using the Force, Ahsoka managed to get it open and cool it down a little.

With her tongue out in concentration, Ahsoka started to pull out…scuba gear. As she laid down the gear out, it became clear to her that this was the exact gear used when she and her master assisted the Mon Calamari. It even had the helmet. Holding it in her hand, Ahsoka stared at her reflection, remembering the adventure when they assisted the young Prince Lee Char in regaining the throne and bringing justice to his father's murderer.

"What is it Ahsoka?" The Skipper asked. That question snapped Ahsoka out of it, and she held up the gear up with a slight smile.

"The answer to our problems." She answered simply.

Over Hawaii….

Lux Bonteri stepped out of his ship, keeping an eye out for any sign of intruders or prying eyes. So far his ship has been attacked seven times by the 'United States Air Force' whatever that was and almost had been shot down if he didn't retaliate. Thankfully the former senator of Onderon had only shot down the plane in a part that gave the pilot plenty of time to get out safely. He set down in an empty field away from any village or inhabitance. Sighing the young senator sat down on grass, enjoying the warm evening while enjoying his dinner of rations from his ship compartment.

He was both physically and mentally exhausted. Of course the young politician had sent a message home that the mission would take slightly longer than anticipated, so the Prime Minister (whom Lux replaced after his mother mysteriously died) told him he would that he would take care of Onderon. Lux was starting to loose hope that Ahsoka was alive but there was that one spark that couldn't be snuffed out.

On the island….

After Ahsoka got the scuba gear on, the Professor put together a little raft and the two went out to where Ahsoka's ship was. Thankfully the Togruta had two-way communicators that were short range. When the two finally got out to the place where her ship was, the professor dropped a makeshift anchor into the water. While Ahsoka was prepping herself for the dive, her mind wondered to the boat the Professor put together. If the professor could make anything out of bamboo, like Gilligan said, then why didn't build it in the first place and get off the island. But she supposed she shouldn't be complaining because without them, Ahsoka would be stranded on the island a lot longer than a couple of days.

Once the anchor was dropped, Ahsoka stood up carefully and made her way over to the edge, her light saber hooked on her waist. After making sure that everything worked properly, Ahsoka took a deep breath and dove into the water. With a single, strong kick Ahsoka made her way down to the bottom, using the lights on her helmet to light the way. The young Togruta theorized that it took about two hours to get to the ship, and she had about five hours of air in her tanks. After about an hour and a half (she was kicking really hard) she finally made it. She unhooked her light saber and used it to cut an entryway for her.

The panels were easy to cut and once she made sure she could get through without any problems, Ahsoka made her way towards the communicating station. She was right in her assumption in that the saltwater deteriorated most of the equipment but thankfully the one little part she needed was perfectly functioning. She extracted it carefully and stuffed it in a pouch for later. Ahsoka was about to make her way back up to the surface, when she stopped as she recognized the Holonet beeped. Surprising that it would work underwater.

After she had a fifteen second internal debate, Ahsoka decided to listen to a little part of the Holonet. She fast-forwarded it to the last recorded event, her eyes widening when she saw an event with a dead Jedi found on Utapau and her eyes widened even more when she found that Kenobi and Skywalker were going to investigate. When she was finished, Ahsoka had at least three hours of air left so with a single kick, the young Togruta made her way back to the surface. The Professor jumped slightly when her head broke the surface. He helped Ahsoka into the boat, and when the Togruta was safely in the little boat, she removed her helmet and took a breath, the news on the Holonet still swirling around in her head. But she dismissed it for now as she handed the professor the last piece to the transmission.

Back over Hawaii…..

Lux Bonteri decided to head back into his ship for some rest. He was just about to lie down on his cot after setting the alarms just in case someone decided to drop in for an unexpected visit, when he received a notification that he was getting an audio message. With an over exaggerated sigh, the senator stood up and walked over to the COM table. He pressed the button and waited several minutes before speaking.

"Hello?' He heard a sigh on the other side of the line.

" _Lux…. it's so good to hear your voice."_ The former senator's heart dropped to his feet when he recognized the voice. It was Ahsoka, his love, alive and well!

"AHSOKA!" Lux shouted in happiness. Tears started to flow as the ember of hope that lay dormant started to smolder into a flame. A flame that would soon grow into a burning bonfire if he didn't keep under check. "Where are you? Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Lux calm down!" Ahsoka's signal was starting to become hard to hear. "I….you….follow…..coordinates….island…..Lux!" Ahsoka's voice vanished instantly, causing Lux to become worried.

"AHSOKA! AHSOKA!" Lux shouted, worried. He quickly started the ship up and followed the coordinates. It was a lone landmass far south of the island he was on. The young senator gave the ship all it could give as he flew, not bothering to mask his signal. Ahsoka was alive and he had her coordinates!

Ahsoka sat on the beach, looking up at the starry night sky. Somewhere in the endless void of space, her master was tending to the murder of a fellow Jedi. Whoever was murdered, it was a bad omen. Despite being a Jedi, Ahsoka wasn't as superstitious as her fellow Padawans, knights or masters. But this murder gave Ahsoka a sinking feeling deep in her gut. If what her future self and the Daughter said were true, then the time was drawing near for what Ahsoka was destined to do. But thankfully she wasn't alone.

The young Togruta thought about what happened earlier that day. After Ahsoka had contacted her love, she had informed them that there was a possibility that he was on his way. To say they were ecstatic would be an understatement. They immediately started to pack their things, while Ahsoka prepared a signal fire. Unfortunately that back fired slightly. That attracted a human airplane, which landed and the pilot started to help the castaways. Ahsoka stayed in the shadows, and watched them get help. When they were about to leave, Gilligan said he remembered that he forgot something. He ran back into the jungle but stopped when he reached Ahsoka's hiding place. The former Jedi looked at him confusingly.

"Gilligan?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye," he said. He pulled out the radio and gave it to the Togruta who took it gratefully. "Here, just in case you need to call for help."

Ahsoka took with a smile on her face. She threw her arms around the first mate, swallowing the tears that had build up in her throat. Ever since arriving on the island, Gilligan had been the most trusting of her. Ahsoka let go first after picking up the Skipper yelling his name and watched the young first mate go. After they had left, Ahsoka stayed at the beach, keeping the fire hot and listening to the radio. She had cried hard after the sun had set but was soon dried out so she just sat there, staring at the sand.

At about midnight, Ahsoka had dozed on the sand, the fire nothing more than embers. Her breathing was steady, even and deep but she was awoken when she heard a sound of an engine. Waking up and rubbing her eyes, Ahsoka looked up and saw Lux's ship approach. Getting up, she started to wave wildly at the passing ship, screaming at the top of her lungs. The ship landed on the sand, blowing the particles in her face. She shielded her face as it landed, and the when the door opened up, her heart skipped a beat.

There standing at the top of the landing was Lux Bonteri. Ahsoka hadn't seen the young senator from Onderon since the rebellion against the Separatist government that took over another planet. The young Togruta ran over to the young senator and tackled him in a hug. When they stood, Lux stroked her cheek gently.

"Let's get outta here, huh?" He asked. With a nod, Ahsoka and Lux silently entered the ship without even looking back. Some adventure this turned out to be….


End file.
